Crazy in Love
by KittyShadow02
Summary: Zoey is in her junior year of high school and she has to juggle being a superhero, working and school. To make matters worse she has fallen for two guys that she is close with. This is mostly a Zoey/Elliot story with a side of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's POV: Hey, this is just a remake of my old story. Just editing what I can and making it better. Hope you guys like it also, been writing another story called So, this is life? check it out if you like. _**

**_I do now own any of the character's_**

**_Please R&R and I hope you enjoy. _**

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

It was a busy day here at the café. I was busting down tables left and right while my teammates were doing their usual stuff. Corina barely lifting a finger. The day was over, and I was basically the only one cleaning since Bridget had to stop Kikki from breaking more plates. "Zoey, table one and table three needs cleaning up" Corina said as she sat in her usual spot in the café while sipping on her evening tea. I shot her a glare and she shrugged her shoulders. I cleaned up the tables that the royal princess can't seem to do herself. She never does anything but sits in that chair and boss me around which is starting to annoy me. And speaking of bosses my boss Elliot walks through the door. I ignored him as I was still cleaning.

"Good evening ladies." He said, and the rest of my team just smiled and wave.

"Hiya Elliot!" Kikki yelled out while waving her arms

"Good evening to you to sir," Bridget said in a well manned tone and bowed at the same time.

"Hello to you to" Renee said with a dull tone. She like she never cares about anything.

"Mmm" Corina waved as she took another sip of her tea

I for one didn't say anything and kept cleaning. "You okay, Zoe?" Bridget asked as they all went back to work on cleaning up the café before closing.

"Yep, never felt better" I lied. I had a few things on my mind, but I couldn't say because they'll just see it as complaining. Once the girls left after their cleaning I had to stay extra-long because I came in late and the "boss man" told me to stay. I walked into the kitchen to grab me a snack from fridge. As soon as I turned around Wesley just walked in, but I wasn't aware he was there which made me jump. "Oh, hey Zoey I didn't know you were still here" He gave a small smile. Wesley was always a gentleman about everything unlike someone I knew.

"What are you still doing here?" He questioned as he saw me holding a cupcake.

"Elliot said that I have to stay late because I came in late again" I rolled my eyes at the thought of Elliot.

"Ah I see, but don't you have a date with Mark?" He reminded me. My cat ears popped up and my tail came out. I had totally forgot that I was supposed to meet him.

"Oh shoot" I dropped my cupcake. "I forgot. He's probably wondering where am I" I quickly pulled out my phone and saw a miss called from Mark. Wesley giggled and walked out the kitchen. I dialed his number and it rang twice before he picked up.

"Hello?" He said, and it warmed my heart to hear his voice

"Mark. I am so sorry, I had to stay late and clean up at work" I replied hoping he wasn't mad at me for bailing again.

I heard him chuckle on the other side. "Zoey, it's okay. But isn't this the third time this week you had to stay late?" His voice sounded concerned. He was right I have been staying late because I kept coming late.

"I keep leaving school late since I keep falling asleep in class, so the teachers make me stay late and that makes me late to work. So being late to work makes my dumb headed boss made me stay extra but I'll be on my way soon." I cheerfully said

"Alright, I'll be waiting at the usual spot" He replied. He sounded like if he was disappointed and I didn't question it. "Okay see ya" I hung up the phone as I was super happy to go on this date with him. I got changed and went up to Elliot's room so that I can explain why I was leaving early. I knocked twice but I had gotten no answer, so I sung his door open without warning. "Ell-" I got cut off guard when I noticed him without shirt on. This wasn't the first, second or third time I ran in on him while he had his shirt off. My face turned red and I turned around.

"You idiot" He fumbled to put on his shirt on. "What do you want?"

I turned around and looked at him. I played with my fingers. "You see, u- um, I have to leave early. I have a date with Mark you see, and I don't want to be too late" I fumbled with my words a bit before looking at him.

"So, go." Elliot replied annoyed. It caught me by surprise that he was letting me go on this date.

"Wait really?" I questioned I felt my heart race as if there was a catch form him saying yes.

"Yes. But be here an hour early before your shift" He had a sly smirk and there it was typical Elliot. I knew it. I knew he was going to pull something shady. It wouldn't be Elliot if it wasn't.

"Oh, come on. If I am going to come in that early I better be getting a raise or something" I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Again, with the raise" He placed his left hand on his hips and brushed his perfect blond hair back with his right hand.

"I need one since I do most of the work Elliot." I protested. "It's not fair you know."

"The answer is no" He shrugged.

"I can't stand you sometimes! You have to be the got to be the worst boss in the world!" I yelled causing my ears and tail to pop out. As I turned around to leave his room I felt my body feel heavy and gave out. My eyes closed, and I seemed to have blacked out.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Elliot sprung into action and caught Zoey before she hit the ground. He placed her on his bed and sighed as he watched her sleeping body. "Wesley! Come here!" He yelled out as he placed his hand on her forehead. Wesley ran upstairs and walked into the room to Zoey knocked out.

"Oh dear, what happened?" He quickly went over to her bed side and looked at Elliot.

"One moment she's yelling non-sense and the next she blacked out." Elliot sighed

"Well, if she doesn't wake up she will have to go to the emergency room" Wesley suggested.

"Yea, let's take her to the ER with her tail and ears popped out like this. That wouldn't be smart. Just get me some water and I'll stay by her side until she wakes up." Elliot rolled his eyes at his friend. Zoey slowly started regain consciousness. She opened her eyes and looked around to see that she was still in the café. Wesley walked in just in time with the cup of water Elliot had ask him to get.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty" Wesley joked as he handed her the water.

Zoey sat up fully and shock her head which was a bad idea since she still felt a bit dizzy from fainting earlier. "Why am I still at the café?" She was confused as the guys stared back at her.

"You blacked out 10 minutes ago" Elliot crossed his arms and leaned in his chair.

"Oh…" Is all that slipped out her mouth.

"Are you okay? Is anything bothering you?" Elliot asked which caught her very off guard. **_"The great Elliot Grant is asking me how I am doing."_** She thought to herself. Wesley figured he wasn't needed here so he walked out and left the two of them to talk.

"Just stressed I guess" She honestly replied with a shrug

"About?" He questioned as he watched her fidget around like she wanted to say more then what she was saying now.

"Why would you like to know?" She stood up and saw that the sky was getting dark.

"I guess seeing you passed out made me worried a bit" He let out a huge sigh.

Zoey was definitely caught off guard and turned to look at the perfect blond who sat there as he was leaning back on the chair. **_"Was he really that worried about me or was he bluffing._"** She couldn't help but just to stare at him. A few more moments went by with the both of them staring at one another. _**"I wonder why he's staring at me. This is not like him"** _A blush came across her face as she looked at him.

_**"She always looks so amazing in whatever she wears. Too bad she will never know how I feel about her… Wait what do I feel for her. She's just a dumb high school girl." **_Once she had come to terms that they were just staring at each other for way too long, she shook her head and took out her phone. She had looked at the time which read 7:45pm. She then also had a few miss calls from Mark. She gasped loudly as she had almost forgotten that she was supposed to go out on a date with him. She quickly unlocked her phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Mark answered after the first ring

"Mark, oh my god. I am so sorry, I got caught up at work because of my idiot boss" She replied, and Elliot looked her while his eye brow rose.

"Ah, it's okay my sweetie. I'm already on my way back home. Do you want me to meet up with you at the café?" He asked

Zoey stared at Elliot who questioning her actions in his head. "No. Its fine I'll walk home" She suggested.

"It's dark Zoey. I don't want you going home by yourself" His was now concerned for his "girlfriend" safety. "Can't you ask your boss to drive you home?"

She let out a strong laugh as she was still looking at Elliot. **_"I can tell he wants to murder me at the moment." _**She sighed to herself mentally "My boss wouldn't give me a raise what makes you think he'll give me a ride home?" I chuckled uncomfortably.

"Doesn't hurt to ask after all I think he does owe you"

"You're right. He does owe me. I'll let you know when I am home safe." A proud brave voice said

"Alright be safe, bye" He hung up. She hung up the phone and placed it back in her pockets. "Sorry…" She mumbled as she realized Elliot was crossing his arms waiting on her.

"What the hell was that?" He finally asked rudely and obviously annoyed

"Sorry but it serves you right for making me stay late again, plus I missed my date." I pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Are you serious right now? YOU always come late to work so I have to at least MAKE you stay and help! You're the one who fainted and blacked out in MY room BAKA! So, missing your DATE is your own Fault!" He yelled at her as he stood up.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I go to school late because I'm always here late OR saving the world which again I DID NOT ASK FOR. AND STOP CALLING ME BAKA!" She yelled back causing her cat ears to pop out.

"You still do not listen and for that you have to come in two hours early since you want to be so stupid" He stomped his foot. He ran his hands through his golden locks out of frustration.

"Wait why two hours early?! There has to be a law saying that you cannot do that!" She stepped forward and was now face to face with him. Her face has gotten a bit red when she realized how close she was to his face and looked at his prefect blue eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. "**_What the heck is wrong with me? Why is it when I am close to him my heart race." _**She took a step back and let out sighed. "Fine… I'll come two hours early before my shift" Either way tomorrow was Saturday. Elliot was caught off guard since she agreed into coming in early tomorrow. "Just drive me home…" She walked out his room and went downstairs to grab the rest of her things from her locker.

She made her way outside to see Elliot and his shiny sports car parked. She got in the car without a word and he got in the driver side. "Seat belt" He said as he started the engine. She mumbled underneath her breath and did what she was told. He began to drive off and it was the most silent drive home she had encounter.

"Elly…" Zoey tried breaking the ice between the silence

"Hm..." He asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm sorry about earlier" She played with her fingers not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay." He nodded

"But," She began to say, and he looked over to her for a second and back on the road. "Never mind" Her voice lowered. For the past few days Zoey had been coming late to work and school due to work or school. She had been skipping out on her dates with Mark to either close up work or doing homework. Also saving the dam world was on her plate._** "Mark is so sweet to understand but I feel like he wouldn't understand if I try to explain what is really going on with me. Elliot is a huge jerk, but I guess in his own jerkish ways he cares somewhat."**_ She found herself day dreaming about both Mark and Elliot until she was snapped back into reality by his voice.

"Baka… We're here" He raised his eye brow. She notice I was in deep thought to the point she didn't realize

"I'm not a baka" She whispered under her breath.

"You sure you're okay? You've been off your game" He said as he took keys out of the car. He looked at her for a response, but she couldn't bare look at him any longer. She got out the car and ran to the front door of her house. She heard him yell you're welcome, started up the car and drove off.

Once he was away from her driveway she fumbled in her bag to look for her keys. After two minutes of searching she finally found them and opened the door. The smell of fresh homecooked meal hit her noise, but she wasn't hungry enough to actually eat. "I'm home" She said loud enough.

Zoey's mother popped out the corner of the kitchen as she had a smile on her face. "Hello Zoey, how was your day?" She asked

Zoey shrugged her shoulders as her mom walked over to her daughter. "Just another dull day." Zoey had replied but with no emotions behind it.

Her mother noticed her daughter wasn't her cheerful self. "Are you okay?" She placed her hand over her forehead to feel for her temperature.

"Yea, I'm okay. I just have a lot on my mind" _Which was true_. "I'm going to bed. I have to be early to work" She gave her mother a small smiled.

"Are you not hungry?" Her mother was a worried as she watched her daughter go upstairs.

"No, I'm not hungry." Zoey walked to her room and closed the door behind herself. She threw herself on the bed and let out a big sigh. "I need a break" She said to out loud. She then stripped down to her PJ's without a second thought, set her alarm and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

Buzz, buzz, buzz went my alarm. I had to go into work extra early today which pissed me off since it was Saturday and I usually love sleeping in. I yawned as, I got up took a shower, and got dressed. I put on my skinny jeans and t-shirt. I wanted to at least feel cute as I go to work. I threw my hair in a messy bun since I didn't have time to put it in it's usual pigtails. I finally threw on my sneakers, grabbed my wallet and phone then headed downstairs.

Since I knew my parents were sleeping, there wouldn't be breakfast ready, so I grabbed a bagel from the cabinet. Once I munched on that I drank so juice, so I would at least have something in my system today. Lastly grabbed my jacket, keys and walked out the door. The sky was starting to bright up but not bright enough that the street lights was still on. It was weird for me to be out this early especially since the street were still quiet, with the occasional sounds of cars passing by or people taking their morning jogs.

I walked the quite road to the café since the buses don't run this early. The walk took me about 20 minutes, but I finally arrived. I walked through the café doors since it was open and it was dark and scary inside. I placed my things down in the locker room then went upstairs to Elliot's room. Again, I didn't knock on his door and just walked in. "Elly… I'm here" I groaned but when I saw him he was sound asleep. I walked over next to his bedside and saw how peaceful he looked while sleeping. "Oh…" I whispered. I notice he didn't have his shirt on, which is not a surprised either. He looked so cute. No handsome. A small blush crept across my cheeks as I watched him sleep. His eyes slowly opened, and his perfect blue eyes locked on with mine. I froze in place knowing I was caught watching him sleep. We stared at one another for a while before he realized who I was and sat up. "Zoey?" He mumbled in his sexy sleepy voice.

"I um… Um..." I couldn't find the right words since I just watch him sleep for about 5 minutes "Didn't think you'll actually show up early" He stretched as he sat up.

I quickly nodded. "Yep. I'm here like you asked" I looked away trying to hide my blush. He stood up and I notice he was only wearing his boxers which made me cover my eyes.

"Why is your face red? You feeling okay?" He walked over to me and placed his forehead against mine. My heart was racing hard. I felt his breath against my face. His breath smelt like mint which drew me into a trance. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his eyes. I quickly pulled away remembering that I was here for work. "Um… So, um work. I'm here" I backed away from him while my heart was still racing.

"I see, well just mop up the floor and then set up the tables. I'm going to shower. "He grabbed his towel and walked out the room. Once he left my heart calmed down. I didn't question it and did what he ask. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Elliot POV_**

I was surprised that she actually showed up this early. I turned on the shower, undressed and stepped in. I washed up and got out the bathroom with just a towel on and went to my room. The thought of Zoey kept appearing in my mind and I tried to shake it off. She was just a junior in high school I kept reminding myself. I took the towel off my waist to dry my hair and I heard footsteps coming to my door. I quickly placed the towel around my waist because I knew it was her about to come in without warning. I was right since she busted right in without knocking which cause me to get a bit annoyed.

"Done Elliot" She rudely said

"Good. Now can you get out, so I can get dressed?" I asked rudely as I was trying to hold my towel up.

She crossed her arms. "Why?" She questioned

I glared at her wanting to slap her for even asking why. "I am naked under the towel"

"You're always naked" She tapped her foot

"Unless you want to see me without boxers then that is up to you. It just goes to show you're a pervert as I thought" I slowly start to pull off the towel off my waist.

"Ew..." She backed up. "I rather not." She walked away. I got dressed and went downstairs to see Zoey and Wesley having a chat.

"Hello" I said as walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too" Wesley smiled. I knew he felt a vibe which caused him to leave the room as I stepped in.

"Finally, you're dressed" She mumbled

I rolled my eyes and grabbed some milk from the fridge then poured me a glass. I saw her glancing at me with them big brown eyes of hers. "What you staring at?" I asked as I finished my glass of milk with one chug.

She shook her head and stuck up her middle finger. "Fuck off" She walked away but I grabbed her wrist tightly and pinned her against the kitchen wall. She looked frighten which sort of made her looked cute. "Watch who you're talking to" I said as I raised my voice.

"S- Sorry…" She shook a bit. I let her go and was about to walk away until I felt something hit the back of my neck. I turned around and saw her holding muffins. "BAKA!" she yelled as she threw a few muffins my way. I dodged each one and threw them back at her and she ran. I chased after her. I didn't see the muffin she dropped on the ground and I tipped over it causing me to fall but she was stupid enough to stop in front of me as I fell which caused me to fall on top of her. I was now on top of her and she looked up at me and I looked back at her. My heart raced as if this was supposed to happen. Our breathing had gotten heavy as our face was clearly inches apart from one another. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and she pressed it against mine. We shared a deep kiss out of nowhere. The moment felt weird but at the same time just right.

* * *

Normal POV

The kitchen door opened up but neither of them notice that Wesley walked in since they're lips were too connected to one another. Wesley smirked as he saw the sight. Wesley had left the room which caused Zoey hear the door closed. She broke the kiss and realized what had happened. Her eyes grew wide and filled with terror. She pushed off Elliot off of her and sat there. The both of them were speechless. It took them a moment to realize what had just happened.

"Oh my god" She started to panic. Elliot was just as surprised as her. "Tell me that did not just happen?!" She stood up quickly and paced back and forth around the room.

"What happened?" Elliot tried to play it cool. **_"Holy shit. I kissed ZOEY. What the actual fuck?!" _**he thought

"That did not just happen! It was a mistake. Yea it was a mistake" Zoey started to put her hands on her head. "What would Mark think?!" She thought out loud. Elliot just watched as Zoey walked back and forth. He doesn't even know how or why that had happened. He just sat on the floor trying to figure out why.

"Zoey, I-" Elliot began to say but got caught off when Wesley walked in and both of their faces flushed red. Zoey ran out the room leaving the guys there. Elliot just sat on the floor still trying to comprehend what happened just now. "Did I interrupt anything?" Wesley asked as he held out his hand to Elliot. Elliot held out his and Wesley helped him up.

"N- No it's nothing" Elliot replied still dazed. He walked away to his room leaving Wesley standing there alone chuckling to himself. "Ah, young love" He said as he started the oven.

An hour had passed by and the other girls came 10 minutes early before their shift.

"I wonder what bullshit Elliot will put Zoey through this time" Corina chuckled

"That's not nice Corina," Bridget said as they all began to change.

"What to the evs. Anyway, where's Renee?" Kikki asked as she was fully dressed for her shift.

"She's doing a modeling job, so she won't work this week." Bridget replied

"I wish I was with her than be here. Speaking of which Zoey probably late again" Corina rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Be nice to her Corina." Bridget sighed as she was tired of them both fighting.

"Nice? Last week we got into another fight because she is lazy" Corina placed her hands on her hips.

"You're one to talk" Bridget said under her breath.

"Oh, both of you shut your butts up" Kikki said annoyed. With that they got changed and walked out the changing room and went into the kitchen to see Zoey watching Wesley bake. Zoey wasn't in her work uniform, but she was too dazed out to notice the girls walking in.

"Earth to Zoey" Corina snapped in her face causing Zoey shake her head out of her deep trance.

"Oh, hey girls" Zoey waved at her team mates.

"You're here earlier than usual" Bridget smiled

"Wasn't my choice. Elliot made me come in two hours early" She puffed up her cheeks.

"You must have done something bad for him to keep a stray cat like you" Corina smirked and Zoey rolled her eyes. Wesley walked over to the main table with a plate of cakes. "Why aren't you in your uniform?" Kikki asked

"I forgot to change." Zoey sighed knowing this day was going way too slow. She walked over to changing room and changed. As soon as she left the changing room Elliot was standing by the door. She nearly had a panic attack at first glance. "Elliot I…" She was cut off from when he grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs to his room. "Elliot let me go" She struggled to get from his hands, which was no use since he was stronger than her. He closed his door then let her go and she had no choice but to sit on his bed and pout like a three-year-old child. He walked back, and forth which confused her. She sat on his bed as the memory of their kiss came across her mind. She blushed at the thought but then Mark's face appeared leaving her speechless for second.

"Elliot what the hell was that earlier?" She asked as she looked blankly at the ground

He looked at her and shook his head. "What was what?" As he tried to avoid the question which he knew she would get worked up about.

"When your lips pressed up against mine. I KNOW YOU REMEMBERED US KISSING" She stomped her feet on the ground while yelling he quickly covered her mouth. "Shut up for one moment will you." He glared at her and she nodded her head in annoyance. He let her mouth go and stood in front of her.

"That can never ever happen okay? I am sorry that I kiss you. I know it wasn't right but... Hey wait one dam second you kissed me back! You are to blame as well" He pointed at her and she had a guilty look knowing that he was right.

"Fine. I do not want anyone knowing I kissed my lame boss. Plus, it was nasty" She stuck out her tongue and stood up from the bed.

"If it was so nasty why did you kiss me back" He crossed his arms and smirked he knew he won that argument when she had nothing left to say. "Anyway, that kiss meant nothing. It was an accident. So, don't go telling anyone." He opened the door. "Now get back to work"

She rolled her eyes and walked out **_"How can it not mean anything if that kiss lasted longer than any other kiss I had in my life_**" She thought to herself as she reach the main door of the kitchen. **_"What about Mark. What will he say if I tell him? We aren't exactly dating but still"_**

The day went by pretty slow. Zoey taking most of the orders while Kikki showed off her new tricks, Bridget trying to keep Kikki from breaking anything and helping Zoey at the same time. Corina sat drinking tea and ordering Zoey to do her job most of the day. The day was finally, and everyone was tired.

"I had so much FUN" Kikki the only one with energy pouncing up and down on her big blue performance ball.

"I am too tired. I need sleep" Zoey said as she lies on the table

"Today was more crowded than usual" Bridget was sweeping

"It wasn't that bad" Corina sipped her tea

"Not that bad. You hardly helped!" Zoey sprang up from lying down

"Oh, stop being a whinny baby" Corina put her tea down

"I'll stop when you stop acting little spoiled little brat" Zoey crossed her arms

"Me spoiled?" Corina snickered

"Yes, you miss high and mighty. Just because you have a lot of money doesn't making you better than anyone." Zoey snapped as she balled up her fits

"Listen here girl…" Corina said before standing up but Bridget and Kikki knew where this would lead and quickly jumped in between them. Hearing all this yelling caused Elliot and Wesley walked in just in time before any damage would be taken.

"So, what is going on now" Elliot asked uninterested in the girl's drama but he had to be since it was his café after all.

"Tell that little pink cat bitch to mind her dam business before I do something" Corina said with a laugh. That alone ticked of Zoey soon enough she jumped over Bridget and punched Corina in the face hard enough to cause Corina fell back hard onto the ground and holding her face.

"Really?! Do you know how much that's going to cost you for punching me? I am going to sue your ass for harassment!" Corina sat up as her face began to swell up.

"Corina I am tired of you treated me like you are the boss of me which you aren't. It was about time someone put your spoiled bratty ass in check!" Zoey said as her tail and ears popped out. Corina got ticked off and tried to charge at Zoey but missed when Zoey stepped aside and pushed her to the ground causing her to fall face first.

"That's it. MEW, MEW METAP-" Corina said but was cut off when Wesley took her pendant away. "HEY" She cried out with now a bloody nose and a bruise appearing on her prefect skin.

"Corina get changed and then go to Wesley so he can treat your wounds. The rest of you get changed and Zoey my office now" Elliot stormed off while he dragged Zoey into his "office" which was his room. "What the hell was that?!" He yelled as he slammed the door.

"Elliot I am tired of her little spoiled ass telling me off. I needed to put her in her place." Zoey raged out as she stared at him coldly.

Elliot sighed hard. "Zoey, I get that, but I don't want no more fighting between you two or I will fire you both"

"Fire me for standing up for my rights?! What the hell" Zoey crossed her arms. "So unf-" She was cut off once Elliot had connected his lips against hers. He knew how to shut her up for moment so that he can think straight. He knew that wasn't the best idea after what happened earlier, but she just wouldn't stay shut for one moment so what else could he do. This time fought back and pulled away from his lips. She looked at him confused and felt hurt. "W- Why…?" She whispered as she placed her fingers along her lips where his touched hers.

"Because you do not know how to shut up." Elliot admitted as he sat on his chair and throwing his head back in frustration. He then looked at her and saw the tears formed in her eyes. He was already annoyed with the whole kiss earlier and her random outburst lately.

"I- I…" Tears started to form her eyes as she tried to get some of the words out of her mouth. "Look, I am sorry, but you have to understand…" Zoey sobbed and he handed her a tissue. After she was done crying he knew there was no point in trying to make her understand in this state, so he walked her downstairs. Corina was waiting for them downstairs with an icepack to her face and a bandage over her nose "Corina?" Elliot questioned as he glanced over to her.

"..."

Zoey just walked by her, but Corina stopped her by holding her wrist. Wesley walked out the kitchen to make sure there wasn't another fight. "I'm sorry." Corina mumbled to Zoey who didn't even bother to look her way. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier that made you snap. I kind of needed that wakeup call…" She admitted Zoey just accept it by putting her thumb up. "I guess I forgive you." Zoey shrugged and then Corina let her walk away

"Zoey…" Corina whimpered as she held the ice bag close to her face. She watched as Zoey walked to the door and softly cried to herself.

"Zoey!" Wesley yelled out causing Zoey to stop in her place for a moment to hear what he had to say. "Take the day off tomorrow, you seem like you need it" Wesley said. Zoey nodded and walked home while Corina's Limo came and picked her up while the guys just looked at each other and sighed.

"I saw by the way" Wesley said as he locked the front door.

"Saw what?" Elliot said putting up the chairs.

"You and Zoey kissing" Wesley chuckled which made Elliot turn around and look at him. His face became a bright shade of red. "Don't worry I won't tell. Seems like she was enjoying herself as well"

"That kiss was mistake." Elliot looked away

"Was it really?" Wesley stopped and stared at him.

Elliot looked down and rolled his eyes. "I- I don't have time for this" He walked away back to his actual office downstairs**_. "I feel nothing for Zoey. That kiss meant nothing and will always be nothing. Plus, she is in love with that Mark kid and she's a high school girl. Right?"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's POV: As I said this a remake and it's much better than before with a lot more detail. hope you are enjoying so far. _**

_**I do not own anything of Tokyo Mew Mew **_

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Zoey woke up the next morning feeling well rested and was glad she didn't have work for a change. She needed to catch up on some homework anyway. She washed up and got dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. She sat her kitchen table and flipped through the pages of her books. "Ughh too much homework." She said out loud. The sound of her phone ringing made her super happy especially the name that popped up. "Mark" She picked up her phone happily.

"Hey Zoe. How are you?" Mark started the conversation

"Tired and doing stupid homework. I have a lot to make up." She tapped her pencil along her math book as she stared at the time.

"That sounds rough. How was work yesterday?" He questioned

"It was too much, and I had to go in early since I came in late the day before. Also, I punched one of my co-workers face because she kept smart talking me" She snickered to herself remembering how she punched Corina's face.

"Ouch, is she going to be okay?" He sounded concerned. It was him just like to be worried about others safety.

"Yea. I didn't break anything, hopefully." She said as she shrugged to herself "Anyway, what's up?

"Oh yea. I wanted to ask if you are you free today."

"After what happened I finally have the day off, but I'm stuck doing homework" She replied. "**_OMG IS MARK ASKING ME OUT AGAIN? _**She yelled to herself.

"Well, would you like to take walk through the park with me this afternoon? If you do I can help you with your homework." He suggested

She let out a cheerful sound "Yes. I would love to go"

"I'll be over soon to pick you up." He hung up the phone causing her spin in her chair with joy. She rushed upstairs, changed and came back down. Soon enough her doorbell rang, and she opened the door. "Hello" Mark said with a smile.

"Hi..." She replied as if she was shy.

"Let's take that walk." Mark held out his hand and she held out hers. They connected fingers and she locked her front door. They went on their little "date" along the park. They walked by the ponds and he bought her strawberry ice cream. She loved every moment of this. He took her to this nearby café for lunch. He eventually helped her with her homework.

"Oh, Mark today was wonderful" She sighed with happiness. Zoey enjoyed her Sunday date with her knight and shinning armor.

"Zoey, will you be my girlfriend?" Mark asked which caused Zoey to almost faint. She has been waiting for this moment her whole life and now her dreams where coming true.

"YES" She blurted out causing him to chuckle as the happy kitten. He took her hand she blushed. He placed the money on the table and they had walked out the café in hand. He walked her home and they talked about how they enjoyed their week.

"Oh Mark. Today was wonderful!" Zoey was super happy as the corner of her block. "Well, you will have to leave me here. Pretty sure my dad will be home, and you know how he is with me and boys" She chuckled. He gave her a warm smile which melted her heart.

"I understand Zoe. I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" He questioned.

"Yes, I will see you at school." She blushed as she could not believe her dream was coming true. Mark leaned in and pressed his lips along her. It was soft and a nice touch. He then turned and walked away. She watched him go before heading into her house. "Mom, dad, I am home" She said as she closed the door and took off her shoes and placed her bag down.

"Welcome home hun" Her mother said from the living room.

"Why are you just now getting in?" Her father ask as she walked into the living room.

"I was studying with friends" She lied

"I see" He glanced over at her.

"So, I'm going to my room and sleep since I have school in the morning" Zoey looked at her parents.

"Zoey, is everything okay? You hardly eat anymore" Her mom's voice grew with concerned

"Mom, I ate before I came here. No need to worry." She smiled and walked up to her room then locked it. She pulled out her phone and dialed Mimi's number and then Megan's number. She told them about how Mark finally asked her out and that she was very happy.

"What about work?" Mimi asked

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked as she was on her bed half naked.

"Don't you stay at work because of your dumb boss" Megan questioned

"Oh shoot, I forgot. Elliot is a real jerk. Doubt he'll care if I have a date and if I do he'll just make me come two hours early like yesterday." She rolled her eyes at the thought of him.

"Yea but you are so lucky to work with the hottest guy in the world" Mimi added

"For real. If he was to ever kiss me I think I would die" Megan squealed. That's when it hit Zoey. She had completely forgotten about the kiss her and Elliot. Not just once but twice. He mind began to race and she decided it was best to avoid it all together. No one needed to know that she kissed her boss. She said her goodbyes to her best friends and went to sleep. The past few weeks went fine. The whole found out that Zoey and Mark was a thing. When she works at the café she tries to avoids Elliot at all cost (Doesn't work mostly) even though he still makes her stay late at times. Life has been going well for her so far.

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

"Ughh" I put up the rest of the chairs. "All done. Elliot better be happy that I stayed" I said out loud to myself.

"And if I'm not?" I heard him say causing me to jump. I held my chest as I quickly turned around to see him. "So easily scared" He smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Shut up. Anyway, I am done. May I leave now? I do have a date to get to" I rolled my eyes

"I guess" He answered

"Yayyy" I pulled out my phone and dialed Mark's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Hey Mark. I'm finished with work" My cat ears popped out, but I didn't care because I was happy.

"Hey Zoe, can we reschedule. Something came up" He said which made me frown. I felt my cat ears go away.

"Yea, sure." I said sadly. "I'll talk to you later. Okay bye" I hung up and sighed.

"He bailed on you" Elliot said as he was still standing there.

"He had something important to do." I replied. "I'll just go home"

"I'm about to cook do you want to stay for dinner?" He asked. I was shocked that he even asked. Lately Elliot has been extra nice to me. It was weird, but I haven't thought nothing of it. I should accept his offer since my mother wasn't going to expect me home anytime soon.

"Sure" I shrugged. He nodded, and I followed him to the kitchen. He already seems to have some of the stuff he needed for his "cooking". I sat at the leaned against the counter as I watched him cook. He wasn't half bad. Better than what I could do. I took a few glances at him as he cooked. Elliot was so cute, his royal blue eyes and perfect skin. We had come to terms that the kiss meant nothing, and we became closer to one another since I was mostly working late while Mark was "too" busy for me lately.

"Zoey?" He said, and I snapped out of it.

"Huh yea?" I questioned

"Are you okay?"

"Yea"

"Want a taste?" He put a spoon filled with food on it towards my mouth. I giggled as I opened my mouth and tasted his food. My eyes opened wide on how the taste danced on my tongue.

"Wow, this is really good Elliot" I smiled

"Thank you" He smirked as he finished up what he was doing. He put some of the food on a plate and handed it to me. I was shock that he even cooked for me. We ate in silence and that's when Wesley walked in. "Hello, I see dinner was made and I didn't get an invite?" He joked.

"Heh, I didn't forget you" Elliot chuckled. I just watched as the guys talked among themselves as I was finishing my plate. Wesley joined us the table. I felt weird being alone with two guys who where a year older than me. I went to stand up but then it happened

"ZOEY! Mini Mew said as he popped out of nowhere as I went stand up causing me to get scared and fall on my butt.

"Ouch…" I said as I helped myself up.

"Zoey?" Wesley looked my way. I saw that they both was staring at me which caused me to blush.

"I- I'm okay" I scratched my head. "I- I'm going to go home"

"ZOEY. MINI MEW MISS ZOEY" Mini Mew said cheerfully. I forgot I told Elliot to fix him. I carried Mini mew in my arms. "Thank you for fixing him and thank you for the dinner" I said before I grabbed my bag and leaving. I walked home as I sighed.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Mini Mew asked.

"Nothing really. Just feeling a little down." I replied

"Mini Mew make ZOEY happy since I back"

"Heh thank you little one" I smiled a little as I finally reached home. "I'm home!" I yelled as I opened the front door then closed it. I took off my shoes and went to the kitchen to see my mom and dad eating dinner.

"Zoey, hi baby" My mother smiled

"Hi mom" I replied.

"Are you hungry?" Dad asked me

"No. I ate before I got here. I'm going upstairs and going to do some homework" I replied. I excused myself and went to my room. I placed my bag on my bedroom floor and closed my room door. I then lay on my bed while Mini Mew floated in the air.

"Zoey tired?" He asked

"Yea, it's been a long week. I just want to sleep" I yawned. Soon enough I found myself falling asleep. A few hours go by I felt my phone buzzing. "Hm…?" I questioned as I opened my eyes and yawning. I saw that I was in my PJ's. Mom must have put this on me when I fell asleep. I looked at the caller ID to see it was Mark of all people. "H- Hello?" I said in a sleep voice.

"S- sorry to wake you up. I was wondering if it would be okay if I walked you to school later today" He asked which made my heart sing.

"Sure! I would love to" I happily.

"That's my girl!" He replied. "Now get some rest I'll be there early in the morning"

"Okay. I love you Mark" I blushed saying that.

"I love you too Zoey" He said. We hung up the phone and I cheerfully let out a small screech. I put my phone down and I went back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping and it was a nice bright day. I got up, took a shower then brushed my teeth. I put my hair into its normal pigtails. I then put on my school uniform. I made sure I looked great. I then went downstairs humming. "Morning parents" I grabbed a piece of toast and ate it as my parents were looking at how happy I was.

"Zoey, you're bright and early" Mother said

"Hm… Oh yea. My friend is coming to pick me up" I had to lie since dad is still doesn't know that Mark and I are dating. "Well, I better get going before I be late for school." I grabbed my bag and ran out the house before more questions where throw around. I met up with Mark a block away from my house. He was looking handsome. "Ohayo Gozaimasu" I yelled out to Mark as I ran to stand next to him. "Ohayo Zoey" He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"S- Shall we walk to school?" I asked, and he nodded. We held hands as we walked down the street. I felt on top of the world.

"How are your studies doing?" He asked as we walked

"It's doing okay. I could do better. You think you can help me study?" I asked

"Sure. I wouldn't mind. Say isn't that your boss over there" He pointed as he saw Elliot walking with Wesley. I looked over that way and I was shocked to even seem them out this early.

"Good morning" Wesley said as he bowed

"Ohayo" Mark said as he bowed

"Sup" Elliot saying as I knew he didn't care.

"H- Hi" I mumbled as they ruined a perfect morning by running into us like this.

"Heading to school I see" Wesley smiled

"Yes. It's a perfect day to learn" Mark replied happily

"Heh" Elliot snickered, and I shot him a glare. "Anyway, since we happened to run into you guys. Zoey can I talk to you really quick" Elliot motioned me to follow him a few feet away from the other guys. I followed what him and I pouted.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't forget you have work today and that you have to stay extra for reasons" He looked at me and I sighed

"But I have a date tonight" I lied

"Do you really?" His eyebrow roses

"Well not really but if he asks I have to say yes. I am his girlfriend" I crossed my arms.

"We will see what happens later." He walked by me and I turned around to see him and Wesley walking away. I walked next to Mark. Causing us to walk the opposite way from to school. "Oh Zoey." Elliot said from far I turned around to see him point at his wrist. "Try not to be late" He smirked and was finally gone. **_"Ughh. He makes me so angry. I bet yesterday was just his way of being a two-face jerk_**" I thought to myself not noticing Mark calling out my name. "Huh… Oh sorry" I said

"What did he want?" He asked as he was a bit curious

"Elliot? Nothing really just work related." I lied but not fully.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Don't worry about Elliot. He's just a jerk who loves being a jerk to me" I chuckled

"Okay. Anyway, we're here" He pointed at the school building in front of us. I smiled but I can feel something was off from him. "I'll see you at gym or lunch" He said as he kissed my cheek. He walked into the building and I walked in after him. I walked to my locker to see Megan and Mimi standing there.

"So how was your date" Megan asked

"What date?" I asked as I threw my bag in my locker

"Whoa what happened?" Mimi asked

"Mark had something important thing to do so he cancelled last minute and to make it up to me he walked me to school. It was going great until we ran into my bosses Elliot and Wesley. Elliot pulled me aside to talk with me about work. After that it was just blah from there" I leaned my head against the lockers.

"Oh, that must suck." Megan said

"It will get better." Mimi replied

"I hope. Anyway, I'm heading to class." I grabbed my book and walked in the hallway while my friends followed behind me. I bumped into one of the Becky's in the hallway and it just went south from there.

"Ugh. Watch where you are going Hanson." Becky said as she dusted herself off.

"Sorry" I didn't want to argue but it was clear to me she did.

"No sorry. You owe me new shoes. My daddy bought this for me and it cost about 32,079.00 Yen ($300.00 US money)" Her stuck up as crossed her arms.

"I don't have that much to begin with" I rolled my eyes.

"Take your spoiled ass somewhere else" Megan stood up for me

"Ugh. I swear I hate people like you girls. Hmph" She turned away and walked the other way. I sighed knowing this wasn't my day at all. We walked into the classroom and I sat at my desk. School began a few minutes later and I wasn't paying much attention. Study hall came around, but I deiced to just do some make up homework. Lunch rolled around, and I didn't want to be bothered and I went to the roof.

"Hey Zoey" I heard Mark say

"H- Hi" I said

"I was looking for you during gym." He sat next to me

"S- Sorry I was busy doing homework" I played with my food

"So, I was thinking we should take a break" He said out of the blue

"Huh?" I asked looking shocked "But we just made 6 months. Are you seriously breaking up with me?"

"No. I mean a break as in go out tomorrow to the petting zoo and relax since it is Saturday. You seemed stress lately" He smiled. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I thought he was breaking up with me. "Oh okay. Well, I'll see if that can work tomorrow." I smiled.

"Good." He started to eat his lunch. We ate lunch together and relaxed on the roof top. Once we were done he walked me back to class. I was once again happy. The rest of the day I was very happy to pay mind to my classes. The day was over with and I rushed to my locker, got my things and was about to rush out the door and meet up with Mark until my teacher stops me in the hallway.

"Zoey" Ms. Brown says.

"Uh, hi" I said looking at the time of the clock above her.

"Where do you think you're going in a rush?" She asked

"I have to get to work! I can't be late"

"Well it seems like today is your unlucky day. You must stay until I say you can leave since you were too out of it in my class" She crossed her arms.

"But, I can't stay I have to get going." I pleaded but she stood her ground and I had to go back in the classroom and wait till she told me I can go. I sighed as I watch the time tick on the clock. Time cannot go any slower. I pulled out my math book and sighed. An hour later I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I waited till she wasn't looking to see it was Mark who texted me.

"Did you leave school?"

"No. Ms. Brown is making me stay until she says it's okay for me to go" I texted back.

"Oh bummer. Well I guess I'll see you later then"

"Yea…" I was just about to put my phone away until it buzzed again, and I saw an incoming call from Elliot. I knew I was in for it since I was now an hour late for work. I didn't answer and put it away. I was close to falling asleep, but she tapped on my desk and I sighed. Another hour passed, and I felt my phone go off yet again. I tried to answer it this time, but she took my phone this time.

"Wait, it's important!" I cried out as I looked at her.

"No phones" She said as she put it on top of her desk. I put my head on the desk. Another hour went by and I finally finished my "school work". The sky was already close to dark once I looked at the window.

"I am done. Can I go now?" I asked as I felt pain in my legs as I stood up from sitting down too long. She got up and looked over my work.

"Good work. I hope this will teach you to pay attention in my class next time." She handed me my phone. I bowed to her out of respect and rushed out the door once she gave my phone. I was finally free, but I knew it was too late to work. I sighed as I looked at my phone to see 5 missed calls from Elliot and two missed calls from Mark. I also had a text from my mom who was asking me what I wanted to eat for diner. I was hungry, but it was best if I go deal with whatever punishment Elliot was planning since I missed work.

The street lights came on as I walked to the café. It was a long walk, but I still managed. "Hey, you with the pink bag" A guy said as I was walking. Ignored him but he didn't want to give up and I tried to attack me. Good thing my sense is good at detecting when I'm about to be attacked. I jumped out of the way and ran for it. He ran after me and I jumped over him and kicked him in his back causing him to fall to the ground face first. That was the perfect chance for me to run as fast as I could to the café. I finally arrived but I bumped into him. The great Elliot Grant who was looking pretty pissed off. I had fallen on the ground and he helped me up. I dusted myself off.

"Than…" I got cut off when I saw him tapping his foot.

"Where the hell where you?! If you had a fucking date you could have told me!" He yelled, and I was scared

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT" I yelled back

"That's what you always say" He rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't…" I mumbled

"We really needed you today and you let us down…" He brushed his hand through his perfect hair.

"I'm sorry. I was stuck at school since I wasn't paying attention. I tried to answer your call, but the teacher took my phone and wouldn't give it back." I told the truth this time.

"I see…" He replied. I heard him sigh hard. "Come tomorrow two hours before your shift."

"Alri- wait why?!" I blurted out.

"Because you never showed up today and have to make up the work." He crossed his arms

"That's not fair! I already explained that it wasn't my fault! Plus, I do most of the hard work since Corina is always sitting down on her ass, Bridget is mostly breaking stuff along with Kikki. I should get a raise at least. Also, I can't I have a date tomorrow" I pouted.

He raised his eyebrow. "Hm… So, your date is more important than your job? Even more important than being a Mew Mew?" He asked

"Really Elliot? I didn't ask to be a dam Mew Mew in the first place. Be happy that I am even doing this for you." I protested. "Plus, I almost got kidnapped coming to even explain why I came late. If you so call care, you would understand what I had to go through" I cried out. I can hear him breathing with annoyance

"Sorry… For not understanding." He admitted which caught me off guard. "I'll drive you home. It's the least I can do." He pulled out his car keys and had me follow him to his car. I sat in the passenger said as he sat in the driver side. He started up the car and drove to my house. As he drove me I saw a text from Mark. I decided that it was best if I just called him.

"Hello?" I said as I kept my eyes on the road.

"Zoey, you're free." Mark said

"Yea. I got stuck at school."

"Are you okay you sound drained."

"I guess. Once I left I walked to work to explain to my boss what happened" I took a glance at Elliot who kept his eyes on the road.

"How did he take it?"

"Eh." I said honestly

"Oh. Are we still on tomorrow?"

"C- Can't. I have to work early"

"Wait that's not fair. Plus, there should be a law against you working before your hours." He protested

"I thought so too."

"Anyway, did you go home after speaking with him?"

"Well… I'm in his car as he's driving me home now."

"R- Really?"

"Yea. I must go. I'm about to reach my house now. I love you"

"Same… Bye" He hung up and I pressed the lock button on my phone. I sighed as I put my hands on my face.

"We're here" Elliot said as he pulled up to my front door. I see my dad at the door. He doesn't look too pleased.

"Get out the car and introduce yourself before we're both dead" I whispered to Elliot and gave me a look. "Just do it please. Follow my league" I begged, and he sighed. He took out the keys to the engine and got out the car at the same time as me. We walked to the door and I put on the fakes smile.

"DADDY!" I smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and stared down Elliot.

"And who's this young man?" He asked

"T- This is my boss Elliot Grant. He's super nice and caring" I wanted to choke on those words. "Elliot this is my father Jim" I looked at Elliot and gave him a smile. Elliot rolled his eyes and gave my dad a handshake.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hanson." Elliot said with a firm tone.

"I see. Well thank you for escorting my daughter home." My dad said, and they let go of each other's hands. "Zoey your mom ordered pizza. So, eat before you go to sleep. It was nice meeting you. And Zoey hurry in before your mother complains" My father said as he walked inside closing the door. I finally dropped the fake smile and rubbed my cheeks. "Finally. I thought he'll kill me" I joked, and Elliot didn't laugh. "I guess I can at least say thank you for driving me home. So, thank you." I said

He put up three fingers in the air. I looked confused as to what he meant by that. "Come in three hours early before your shift tomorrow" He demanded

"WA- wait why?!" But I dropped it. There was no point in even asking no more. I stuck at my tongue and went inside the house and watch him drive off from my front yard in his car.

"So, is that your boyfriend" My mom asked as soon as I reached the kitchen and I groaned as I rushed upstairs and threw myself on my bed. Something is up with Mark since he's been acting weird and Elliot has been different ever since we kissed on accident, but he is making me come in 3 hours early before my shift. I sighed as I already knew I was going to hate tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying it so far. **_

_**I own nothing.**_

_**Enjoy. **_

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I woke up to the rays of sunlight hitting my room. I sighed as I knew I had to get up early and head to work. I sighed as I sat up in my bed trying to find some excuse to not go but I couldn't think of one. I got up took a quick shower and saw that I had a text from Mark.

**_"Good morning. I hope you slept well_**" I smiled as I got dressed. Mark was such a sweetheart. I texted him after getting dressed**_. _**

**_"Morning love. I did. I'm getting ready to leave for work as we speak"_** I hit send then put my sneakers on. Beep beep went my phone. I looked at my phone to see his text.

**_"Still unfair you have to work today. On a Saturday of all days. Haven't he heard of a break?"_** I sighed as I read that.

**_"I wish he did but he's my boss and I don't want to get fired. I can try asking him once more, but I know it will be a no."_**

**_"Okay I guess"_** That last text he sent made me feel sad inside. Elliot was ruining my life, I think. I was finally ready, and I headed out and walked all the way to work. Good thing the creeps are mostly in this early in the morning. I finally arrived at the café and gave a huge sigh once I looked at the building. I walked in to see it was mostly dark except the kitchen light. I walked in and was a bit scared being alone in the dark. "Elliot? Wesley? I called out but no answer. I puffed up my cheeks and ran straight upstairs to Elliot's room and quickly sung the door open to see Elliot sleep in his bed. This was like last time I was here this early. He look so peaceful. I glanced down at him. I didn't realize how cute he could be from this angel. I blushed as I felt my hand slowly rub his cheek. It was very soft, but I quickly pulled my hand away realizing what I was doing. The kiss we shared came across my mind causing me to shake my head at the thought. **_"No, I do not like Elliot. He is my jerky boss. I hate him. Do I?"_** My head was spinning, this kiss has been driving me crazy lately every time I'm near him. I saw him open up his eyes slowly and I froze since I was once again caught.

"Z- Zoey?" He mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed his right eye.

"Um…" Is all I could say because I was looking at his perfect sleepy face.

"You're here early" He said as he looked at the time on his watch which was on the bed stand.

"Y- You told me to come early" I blushed as I could help but stare at him.

"I honestly forgot" He was now fully awake and wasn't wearing a shirt, typical Elliot. He stood up and stretched. I then noticed he didn't have pants on just his boxers, yet again. Does he always sleep close to being naked? My face turned super red and he tilted his head. "Why is your face red? Are you okay?" He walked closer to me and I gulped as he placed his forehead against mine. I bit my tongue and took deep breaths. "You don't seem to have a fever" He added.

"I- I'm here for work" I finally spoke up. I felt dizzy just looking at him.

"I guess you can start sweeping up the place. I'm going to take a shower." He grabbed his towel and walked down the hall. I nodded and ran passed him trying to catch my breath after all of that. What the heck why my body even doing?

* * *

_**Elliot's POV**_

Zoey came early which caught me off guard since I had forgotten. She was acting strange but then again, she is always that way. I turned on the hot water once I got in the shower. I washed my body from head to toe which took about 30 minutes.

The thoughts of Zoey in my was on my mind. The kiss we share never left my memory and the only one who knew about the kiss was Wesley. I tried to shake it off, but it was no use. Being around her drives me crazy. I got out the shower, dried myself and put the towel around my waist then headed to my room to get dressed. I stood by my window as watch the sun making its way fully to the sky.

I heard footsteps coming from outside my room. It's a good thing I had my towel on my waist because she does the unthinkable and opened my room door without knocking. I honest was getting tired of her doing that.

"Elliot I am done" She seemed annoyed

"Good. Now get out so I can get dressed." I barked

"I have a request" She ignored me

"What is it?" I asked annoyed

"Can I leave early to meet up with Mark later"

I rolled my eyes. "Can we talk about this after I get dressed" I point to the towel around my waist.

"I need to know now Elliot" There she goes ignoring me.

"I see that you are ignoring me asking nicely for you to get out. Since you don't listen you'll just have to see me naked then" I slowly pull the towel off my body which she quickly opened her eyes and yelled "Ewww, Baka" Before leaving my room and actually let me get changed for once. I finally got dressed and went downstairs. I saw her sitting at the table as she was on her phone.

"Finally, you're dressed" I rolled my eyes and sat with her at the table. "So, is it okay for me to leave early today?"

"No" I answered

"Why not Elliot?" She pouted which I found cute.

"Because we need you. You of all people should know this time of the year is the busiest" I replied as I yawned

"You are no fair. I work hard!" She winded

"That's nice."

"I'll sue"

"Yea right. You don't even have the money to get a lawyer"

She sighed as she knew I was right. "Please Elliot." She looked up at me and I smirked. She was too cute. I was about to say something until I saw the front door sung open. It was her boy toy Mark.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Zoey's eyes lit up

"Taking you out of here" He grabbed Zoey's arm and raised my eyebrow.

"I- I have to work" She said softly

"Not today you're not" Mark shot his glare and me and I smirked.

"She has to work." I replied

"Fuck off" He snapped

"M- Mark?" Zoey looked at him

"I'm sorry Zoey but enough is enough. Your work is killing you."

"B- But I promised I would be here early" She tried to get him to understand.

"To do what Zoey? There's no one here and it doesn't open until 12pm today. Unless you two have something you're not telling me." He let her go.

"No! I don't. Why would you think that?" Zoey replied

"Think what now?" I was totally lost

"J- Just stay out of this rich boy" Mark barked

"Mark stop. Elliot and I aren't doing anything plus he's older than me and is my boss. So, you can relax" Zoey looked at him then at me. I nodded in agreement.

"F- Fine." He sighed then pointed at me. "Do not over work her or we will have a problem"

I saluted him like the asshole I was. "Aye, Aye captain" I snickered. Mark rolled his eyes and gave Zoey a kiss on her forehead and she blushed. He then walked out, and I busted out laughing. "No, was he really serious?" I laughed but she didn't look amused. "What?"

"You're a jerk" She rolled her eyes and got up. She then walked away, and I got up to stop her. I held her wrist and she looked back at me. "Let go"

"Are you seriously mad at me?" I asked

"Duh!" She rolled her eyes once more and I let her go. She went to get changed and stayed to watch Wesley bake the goods for the store. 12pm rolled around and the other girls were here for their shift. I for one didn't want to be bothered so I went to my room and locked myself away for the day.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

The day went by slow. The girls busted their work load hard since there were a lot of people that showed up. Once 8pm rolled around the café had closed which had the girls sitting down exhausted. "Today had got to be the worse day with all those people coming in" Zoey sighed

"Oh, come on, today was fun!" Kiki yelled in excitement

"Monkey hush" Corina snapped as she tried drinking her tea

"Today wasn't that bad" Bridget tried shedding some hope.

"It wasn't because everyone actually worked for once." Zoey said as she glanced over at Corina who simply stuck up her middle finger at her.

"You ladies did a wonderful job" Wesley came from the kitchen to greet the ladies.

"Thank you" They all said.

"Where's the boss man?" Kiki questioned

"It's weird because he hasn't shown his face all day" Bridget added

"He's fine. He's just going through personal stuff" Wesley informed them. They girls besides Zoey bought that lie. She knew exactly why Elliot hasn't shown his face. The girls went to change and said their goodbyes, however Zoey stayed behind and waited for them to leave. Once she realize they were gone and Wesley was nowhere in sight she quietly walked upstairs to Elliot's room.

Elliot laid on his bed as he was on his phone. He heard a knock on the door which caused him to groan as he didn't want to get up. He got up and answered the door to see Zoey standing there. "Zoey?" He asked as he looked at her.

"I- I need a ride home…" She said as she played with her fingers.

"Wait why are you asking me? Can't you walk or ask your boyfriend to walk you?" He asked rudely.

"My dad made it clear to me that I must have you drive me home since he sort of trust you. He doesn't know I am dating so I rather keep that a secret for now" She looked at him.

"Fine. It's going to cost you" He grabbed his car keys and jacket. They walked downstairs to see Wesley in the kitchen.

"Wesley" Zoey said happily

"Oh, why hello Zoey. I thought you went home already?" He questioned her, and Elliot rolled his eyes

"Long story short Elliot has to drive me home from now on." Zoey smiled. Wesley looked at Elliot who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll be back in 30 minutes." Elliot said

"Alright. Have a safe trip you two" Wesley waved as he watched them leave the café. They reached outside to Elliot's car which Zoey got in and buckled up. Elliot groaned as he didn't want to do this but knew he had to. It was a quiet ride. Zoey just looked at the sky as Elliot drove. Once they reached her block she had him stop a block away.

"Before we go to my house I want to thank you once again" Zoey gave a small smile. Elliot looked over at her. "What's this really about?" He questioned

"N- Nothing" She put her arms up

"Yea right." He was annoyed you can read it all over his face.

Zoey got out of the car and walked over to the driver side and was about to thank him once more but before she can do that she was stopped. "Zoey…" They heard Mark's voice. Elliot really didn't want to be here for that and drove off. Zoey growled annoyed on how he was acting. But looked at Mark. "What?" She snapped

"I saw…"

"You saw what?"

"You and him. You two are very close. I really don't think this is going to work."

Zoey's heart felt shattered. "W- What are you saying?" She tried not to cry. He pulled her into a hug, but she pushed him away. "A- Are you seriously breaking up with me?"

"Y- Yes. He seems more important to you then me. I don't get it and I think I don't want to. I still love you strawberry, but it has to end here" Mark kissed her cheek. Zoey was lost for words as she watched him walk down the sidewalk. Tears filled her eyes. She felt like her whole world shattered. She felt like she couldn't breath and quickly ran down the block, she ran inside of her house and straight in her room. The rest of the night Zoey sobbed in her room. Feeling guilty and hurt from what Mark had said. **"_Why… Why did he hurt me that way? Why did feel that Elliot and I were a thing. I don't understand._** She thought to herself as she held her pillow. Her was phone ringing but she ignored it**_. "I wasn't well. It's not like we broke up since we never got together but it still hurt that he lead her on for so long_**." She cried herself to sleep.

The next day it was a cloudy day. Zoey woke up in a pile of tissues from last night's crying. She thought it was all a dream that Mark the boy she loves for years broke up with her. It was very much real, and she felt dead inside. Zoey just left her house after waking up and didn't bother getting dressed. She just walked over to park and watch the clouds roll by. Her phone was buzzing with calls and text which she ignored. She didn't even bother to eat. She was just walking like a zombie. She just walked where her feet took her. She wasn't even aware of the time she just walked. She slept at a motel that afternoon so that she wouldn't be found.

Meanwhile back at the café. Elliot was playing a game of cards with Wesley. "Say is everything okay with Zoey and you?" Wesley asked out of the blue.

"Huh what do you mean?" Elliot looked up from his hand of cards.

"I don't know. Just a vibe I get from you two." He picked up a card

"She's nothing but a cry baby who is in love with Mark" He rolled his eyes and put down 3 of hearts

"Do I smell jealousy?" Wesley mocked, and Elliot was about to say something until his phone rang. "Hello?" Elliot said

"H- Hello?" The voice said.

"Who's this?" He asked

"Z- Zoey… C- Can you pick me up…?" She asked in a weak voice. That made him concerned.

"Zoey? Where are you? Are you okay?" He put his cards down and Wesley gave him a look.

"NO" She cried out. "I- I'm at a motel. Please don't call my dad…" She winded.

"Alright. I'm on my way. Stay right there." He hung up and looked at Wesley. "S- She sounds like she's in danger. Come with me." Wesley nodded as they both grabbed their jackets. Elliot directed Wesley where to drive. They had arrived at her location within 30 minutes. Zoey was sitting outside. She looked cold and hungry. Elliot quickly got out of his car and went over to her.

"Zoey?" He said in a soft voice and bend down to her level. He placed his jacket over her back. She looked up and saw Elliot. "W- What happened?" He asked as he rubbed her head. She didn't speak. He then picked her up bridal style and walked her to the car. He put her in the back seat and sat with her. She leaned her head against his chest as Wesley drove back to the café. Elliot explained to Wesley to drive to her house and explain to her parents that she was alright and was under their care. Wesley agreed and drove off after dropping them off. Elliot brought Zoey up to his room and laid her down on his bed. She was sound asleep, and Elliot slept next to her on his chair.

* * *

_**Elliot's POV**_

(A few hours later. Nighttime.) I hear a very soft sobbing that caused me to wake up. I opened my eyes to see Zoey sitting in the corner of my bed against the wall. She looked so broken and helpless. I was about to say something, but I felt it was best if I didn't. I went to the kitchen and made oatmeal and poured juice in a cup. I came back to my room and handed her the food. She refused, and it was making me upset that she didn't want to eat.

"Zoey you need to eat" I placed the food and drink on my bed stand.

"…" Zoey just stared off to the ceiling

"Listen if you're not going to speak or anything then I can't help you then I will have to send you to your parents" I rubbed my head

"N- No…" She finally spoke

"Yes. If I can't help you then who else is going to help you? Do you want me to call Mark?" Her eyes opened wide with terror once I said that name.

"M- Mark…" She began to cry, and I was confused.

"D- Did Mark hurt you?" I questioned

She nodded her head and I felt anger and rage filled my mind. I promise to protect these girls and that's what I'm going to do. "I'm going to have a chat with Marky boy. Eat the food and stay here until I get back" I grabbed my jacket I was about to walk out but she hopped out of my bed and I found myself pinned against my bedroom door.

"Please don't" She begged

I bit my lip and groaned as I petted her head. "W- Why? If he hurt, you he must pay" I asked.

"He didn't hurt me in that way… H- He… He broke up with me" She cried and went on her knees. I sighed as I watched as she cried right in front of me. I bend down to her level and rubbed her back.

"I see now. He broke your heart." I said softly

"I- I don't understand. I- I loved him" She sobbed

"I'm not sure either but if he left you then you deserve better" I said

"There's no one else… I'll be alone forever" She whined

"Stop speaking of yourself like that" I raised my voice a little and she whimpered a little.

"B- But it's true. I hate my life. My life has no meaning"

"Zoey" I snapped and made her look at me. I looked in her eyes and she looked in my eyes while tears were falling hers. I sighed as I wiped her tears with my hand. "You are very beautiful. You are smart yet clumsy. If he can't see what a wonderful person you really are then you do need him" I said as gave a small smile. **_Wait did I really say something nice to her for once_**? My heart started to beat as I realize how close our faces were. "Anyway, try eat for me please. I do care about you as I care about the others." I stood up and helped her up. She sat on my bed and began to eat. Wesley knocked on the door causing me to jump a little.

"Good Evening" He said with a bright smile.

"Evening" I replied. Zoey didn't say anything and kept eating. Wesley motioned me to speak with him. I walked out the room and closed the door and walked with him to his room. "So, what's the word" I asked.

"I spoke with her parents and I explained that she wasn't feeling well so she came to us after a walk alone yesterday. Her dad was upset and wanted to see her, but I told him she said she just wanted to be alone. Her mom thanked us for taking care of her. Did you find out what caused her to be like this?" Wesley asked

I rolled my eyes and put my arms behind my head. "Turns out lover boy broke the poor girl's heart. At first, I thought he well you know because of the way she explained it, but it wasn't that." I explained

"All of this because of a break up? Sounds kind of stupid" Wesley admitted

"Same thing I thought but hey she was in love" I rolled my eyes once more

"Heh, sounds like someone is jealous." He smirked

"Again, with this." I raised my eyebrow

"Never mind" He chuckled as he walked by me. "But you'll see what I'm say will come true soon.

"Whatever." I walked back to my room to see that she was done with her food. She was on her phone. She looked up at me. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Still broken" She quietly replied

"Give it time you'll be back to your old self."

"I guess"

"You will be. Anyway, we spoke with your parents and told them that you are safe. We didn't give too much details"

"T- Thank you."

"No problem. Anyway, the café is closed today so you are free to stay if you want. I'm just going to help Wesley in the kitchen." I grabbed the empty dishes and I walked to the door. "You are free to join." I walked out the room.

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I watched as Elliot left his room. He was being sweet to me. He let me stay in his room. **_WAIT I'M IN ELLIOT'S ROOM_**. I snapped out of it and realize I was in his room this whole time. I began to blush deep red and I looked around. **_"Holy shit. He took care of me?"_** I said to myself as I stood up from his bed and looked at it. I've never been on a male's bed before. My dad will kill me if he found out.

I pulled out my phone to see that I had miss calls from Megan, Mimi and my parents. I must have worried everyone. I then saw a text from a number I recently deleted. I deleted it without reading it because I knew it was Mark. **_"Hmph. Go fuck yourself"_** I said as I confirmed to delete the text. I texted Mimi and Megan to let them know that I am okay. I then walked downstairs. I see Elliot and Wesley in the kitchen they was chatting among themselves. Wesley looked at me as I walked in while Elliot back was towards me.

"Ah, Zoey. How are you feeling?" Wesley smiled causing Elliot to turn around. I felt a small blush as I saw Elliot look at me.

"I- I'm fine" I replied

"That's great. Oh, I meant to give you this" Wesley walked over to me and my heart was racing. He handed me a bag. I tilted my head in confusion. "Well your parents know that you are here, and your mom gave me a bag of a change of clothes and other girl stuff" I took the bag and nodded my head.

"Bathroom is upstairs. Third door to your right" Elliot said. I nodded once more and quickly walked away as I took the bag with me. **_Was I about to shower here?_** I questioned myself as I reach the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and started up the shower then stripped down. I stepped in the shower and felt the hot water hit my skin. It felt great to take a shower. I scrubbed my body with the body wash that my mom left me. I also washed my hair with it. Soon enough I was done with my shower.

I dried myself and my hair. I put on the clothes my mom put in the bag. I put on my bra and underwear. I then put on my shirt and jeans. Finally put my sneakers on. I was feeling so much better. I then put my hair in a pony tail since. I put the dirty clothes in another bag that my mom left me. I then walked back downstairs.

"What smells like strawberries" Elliot asked as I walked by him. I watched as he stared at me.

"T- thank you for letting me stay here" I said "S- Sorry for all the trouble I caused" I bowed

"It's no problem at all" Wesley replied. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs really quick." Wesley got up and walked out the room leaving us alone. My heart beating loudly enough for me to hear.

Elliot stood up and went to the fridge and poured himself a glass a milk. "What are you staring at?" He questioned. I didn't realize I was staring. I quickly turned my head.

"N- Nothing much" I quickly replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Baka…" He mumbled as chugged that cup of milk down.

"Back to your jerkish ways I see" I pouted.

"And you're back to your baka ways" He smirked.

He cannot be for real. After all the pain I went through he wants to be a jerk the moment I sort of feel better. I pouted, and he laughed. "Is the baby upset?" He teased.

I rolled my eyes and stuck up my middle finger. "Fuck off" I walked away but I felt him grab my wrist and pinned me against the wall. My heart raced as I felt a bit of fear. He seemed like he enjoyed the fear that was on my face.

"Watch who you are talking to" I heard him mumble

I shook a bit. "S- Sorry" I replied.

He looked into my eyes with those royal baby blue eyes of his. It caught me off guard. I saw him leaning into me and pressed his head against mine. Our lips were inches apart from one another. I felt his breath rub against my lips and the smell of his breath was minty. I then did the unspeakable and pressed my lips against his. We shared a passionate kiss. I felt my heart race as our tongues danced with each other. This kiss was better than the last time we kissed, and it was much better than the kisses Mark had given me. Once I realized what we were doing I pulled away and looked at him with terror. "It happened again" I whispered, and he nodded. He let me go as we stared at each other.

"U- Um… Can you drive me home" I asked as I looked away. Elliot nodded as he grabbed his car keys from his dresser. He walked out the room and I followed as I held my bag. Elliot got in the car and started it up. I sat in the back and he didn't questioned it. **_"Did that really happen again?"_** I questioned herself as Elliot began to drive. It was quiet ride. They finally arrived, and I got out the car taking my bag. My mother and father was pleased to have me home. Elliot waved to my parents before driving off. This was the beginning of a storm, which I hope not.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: This chapter is short. I am sorry but I hope you are enjoying it so far. **_

_**I own nothing. **_

_**Enjoy and please R&R**_

* * *

_**Zo**__**ey's POV**_

I woke up the next morning still feeling like a car ran over my heart. I felt very lightheaded. I looked outside my window and it was dark and gray like a storm was on it's way. I haven't forgotten that Mark broke up with me. I sighed as I sat up on my bed. I didn't want to go to school today but if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it from my parents. I got up and took a quick shower then got dressed into my uniform. I went downstairs to see my father was still here.

"Morning" I said as I walked by him to look in the fridge

"Zoey how are you feeling?" He asked

"I'm alright" I grabbed a muffin and closed the door.

"Are you sure? You wasn't home yesterday and when your boss came and told us that wasn't feeling well I was worried"

"Dad, I'm fine." I took a bite in my muffin. "I have to get going" I grabbed my bag and walked out the house. I walked down the street and I saw Mimi and Megan.

"Girl where did you go?" Mimi asked

"I took a day to myself" I lied

"Oh. Well did you and Mark talk things out?" Megan asked, and I felt my skip a beat.

"Y- yea" I lied again. I was quiet the rest of the time we walked to school. The girls would talk to each other while I just kept thinking how Mark broke up with me. We reached the school and I saw people staring at me and whispering. I started to walk quickly to my locker. I reached my locker and I leaned my head against it.

"Why are they pointing and staring at you" Megan asked me.

"Because Mark dumped her sorry ass" Becky with the blond hair said as she stood next to my locker. She had a grin on her face.

"Stop lying" Mimi rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to her Zoey"

"I- It's true" I said causing them to be in shocked

"Wait why?" Megan asked

"Because she's a loser. He finally saw what I saw." Becky laughed. I turned my head towards her.

"Can you shut the hell up?! Don't you have something better to do than bother my life" I snapped. "I swear I cannot stand people like you think they are on top of the dam world. You are no better than anyone here." I grabbed my bag and ran off. I ran to my classroom and sat in my seat I put my head on my desk. School went on as normal. I tried to at least pay attention, so I won't be held afterschool again, but it was hard especially when broken heart. Lunch time rolled around, and I quickly ran upstairs with my lunch. Megan and Mimi shortly joined me.

"Zoey?" Mimi spoke

"Why didn't you tell us?" Megan asked

"Because I am already broken enough as it is. I'm not as strong as people make me out to be" I sighed as I put my food to my side.

"What are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"I don't even know. All I know is Mark and I are over, and I feel like complete and utter shit" I cried.

"No, it's not. He shouldn't have done that." Megan replied angrily

"I'll give him a piece of my mind" Mimi said

"Please don't. It's already awkward enough for me in school with the rumors flying around" I begged.

"He's nothing but a jerk. He's going around the school saying that he got you in bed and you sucked from what I heard in class today" Mimi crossed her arms.

I snapped out of my trance and looked at my friends with anger filled in my eyes. "He said WHAT?!" I yelled

"Y- You didn't know…" Megan asked

"NO. Why would he say that? I am still a virgin!" I screamed out.

"He said that you ran after Elliot for his money" Megan informed me

"Me after Elliot's money?! What the actual heck?!" I had heard enough and left the roof and ran down to the kendo gym**_. I know Mark was stupid but he couldn't be this stupid to spread these lies about me_**. He wasn't in the gym instead I found him in the front of the school yard. There was Mark and all his fan girls. "MARRRRRKKKKKKKK" I yelled getting everyone to shut up. I pushed passed everyone and was faced to face to him as I huffed and puffed form running from the roof.

"Yes?" Mark looked at her. We stared at each other for a few moments so that I can catch my breath.

"H- How could you tell those lies about me?" I choking on my tears. I didn't know Elliot pulled up in his car. "Why would you tell the whole school I had sex with you? Why would you even say that?!" I yelled**_. Well shit. Elliot had thought to himself. He was taken aback as was everyone else._**

"Well you did" Mark didn't look at me and I forced him to look at me.

"No, we did not. I am a pure virgin and I believe in waiting to getting married first before having some guy penetrate me you asshole! And what's this whole talk saying I want Elliot for his money. Elliot and I aren't dating and even if I was which I would not date because is a year or two year older than me. I would never date someone for their money you creep, and one last thing Elliot Grant is my BOSS" I yelled even more making me turn red.

"…" Mark was lost for words.

"That's right shut the fuck up and stop making fucking lies about me. You played with MY heart." I huffed as I was no longer crying.

"Zoey answer me this... Have you and Elliot ever kissed" Mark had a serious look on his face and I was about to answer until I felt someone grabbed I arm. "Zoey, there an emergency at the café. I need you to come right now." I heard Elliot as he pulled me away from the crowd and forced me to get in the car.

I was pretty sure the entire crowd was stunned that Elliot the person that Mark was worried about and the whole student body knew who owned the café took me away just like that... Mark just watched as Elliot drove off with the two of us.

"Elliot…" I said after a few minutes of silence

"Hm..." Elliot kept his eyes on the road.

"Thank you…" I started to cry and he pulled over to a curb. He held me close and rubbed my back.

* * *

**Elliot POV**

**_"I wanted to punch Mark for going that low to say all of that, but I knew she wouldn't approve."_**

I drove her to the café and good thing it didn't open until 4 today. I took her upstairs to my room and sat her on my bed. She seemed so lost for words. I made her a cup of hot chocolate and handed it to her. I didn't know the right words to say to her. I just patted her back. "I'm sorry that happened to you" I said hoping that worked. She looked at me sadly.

"Elliot, what is love?" She asked me bluntly

I was taken aback by that question. "I honestly don't know." I replied as I stood up and locked the door. I sat next to her once again. I felt all different types of emotions right now. I didn't know how to feel. It's been two years since I met Zoey. After the whole battle with the aliens we all decided to still be together as a team. I still feel like there is more to come but this wasn't the time to worry about that. And to add insult to injury we kissed yet again yesterday.

She lies in my bed not saying another word. I had to inform Wesley what happened and all he agreed and that he understood. The rest of the day played out pretty normal. The store was closing after a hellish day.

"Where's Zoey" Kikki asked as she seemed worried

"She's not doing so well." I replied as I helped the girls cleaned up after their shifts.

"Oh, yea I heard about what Mark did. Poor girl. I hope she's okay" Bridget sounded worried.

"Pretty sure she's alright" I put the chairs up

"What happened with her and Mark?" Kikki asked

"Mark broke up with her and said some pretty horrible things about her" Bridget explained the best way possible

"That's not very nice. I'll kick him when I see him next time" Kikki got hyped up

"No, you poor little monkey" Corina replied. "She's been through a lot"

"Anyway, start getting ready to go home I have to do a few things." I said as I walked away and went upstairs to my room. Zoey laid there sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I leaned in to give her small kiss on her forehead, but she turned around to quick and my lips locked onto her. I quickly pulled away before she noticed, and I took a huge gulp. That was the fourth time this happened. I placed a blanket over her and walked downstairs. Wesley was on the computer and I sat next to him.

"How is she?" Wesley asked

"Sleeping. I'll take her home when she wakes up" I looked away and started to daze out. "Earth to Elliot" Wesley said as I snapped back into reality.

"You okay?" He questioned

"Y- Yea... Well no"

"Speak to me tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what is wrong."

"Maybe you're just confused on what's going on between Zoey and yourself"

"I- I don't know." I replied

"Give yourself a break and don't over think" Wesley patted my back

"I guess…"

"Good luck. Plus, it seems like she woke up." Wesley pointed to the cameras that were facing the kitchen. I quickly left the room and walked into the kitchen and saw her struggling to get a cup from the top cabinet.

"Need help?" I asked as I stood by the doorway which made her jump.

"Elliot don't do that" She held her chest

"Sorry…" I walked over to her and grabbed a cup then handed it to her. "Thanks…" She said but before walking away I grabbed her wrist. "Can we talk?" I asked, and I pointed upstairs. She shrugged and followed me to my room.

"Sooo" Zoey asked

"Zoey, I'm sorry what he said and did to yo-" I was cut off by the sounds of my phone beeping. I turned it off and looked at her. She stared back and me.

"Elly…" Her tears started to form. She started to run off. I ran after her and grabbed her hand. I pinned her against the wall. I picked up her head to look me in the eyes and I saw her pain.

"Stop crying and stop running away. You need to learn when to grow up. I'm sorry we kissed but like I said it meant nothing. It was just the heat of the moment and the other one was just to shut you up for once, and yesterday's was your fault which is still confusing. Stop acting like a big baby and get over that boy. If he is willing to embarrass you in public, then fuck him." I said as I saw her just stare blankly in my eyes.

"W- Why do you guys love playing with my emotions" Zoey placed her hand on the doorknob. "W- What did I do?" She started to sob.

"Will you stop the dam crying already?! You are starting to annoy me with that" I rubbed my forehead. **_How can I start to fall in love with a girl who cries to much_** I said to myself as I sighed. I handed her my box of tissues and she blew her nose. "I'm going to drive you home before you parents come looking for you." I grabbed my car keys and walked passed her. She walked quietly behind me. Once we reached the car she sat in the back and I didn't argue. I sat in the front and put my seat belt on then started up the car. I drove off and it was just the quietest ride I had with her. I kept glancing at the mirror just to make sure she was okay at least. I saw her mess with her phone. I pulled up to her house and she got out and whispered, "Thank you" She then walked inside. I rolled my eyes then drove back to the café.

* * *

**Zoey's POV**

I sat in my room as soon as Elliot dropped me off. My mother came into my room asking me if I was okay and I didn't answer. I stayed quiet. The rest of the night I just looked out the window since I couldn't sleep. The events that happened that happened this past week drained me. I looked at the sky which was starting to turn blue due sun rising. Another day of drama I had to deal with. I took a quick shower, got dressed and walked to school. I was super early, and I sat at my seat waiting for class to start. Soon enough the class started to get full as the students started to stroll in and were surprised to even see me here early. I was staring out the window minding my own business and not wanting to talk to anyone.

The school day went by slow and I wasn't really paying attention as much as I should. Once lunch time rolled around my friend Mimi and Megan met me upstairs on the roof.

"Zoey?" Megan asked concerned since I haven't said a word all day. I looked over to the both of them and they gave me a fake smile.

"Aren't you hungry?" Mimi asked as she saw I didn't even touch my lunch. I shook my head. I felt so empty inside. Mark broke me, and Elliot is just Elliot. I don't know what to feel. I let the girls talk among themselves as I just stared off into nothing until I heard Mimi gasped and Megan said something that I couldn't make out the words. Until I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Come on, let me just speak with her" Mark said as I heard his voice.

"You caused enough damaged to her just go away" Megan told him off. I looked over to see Megan and Mimi standing in front of Mark blocking him from seeing me. My heart raced, and I stood up. I might as well say something or else this will never get sorted out. "Mimi, Megan… It's okay…" I mumbled. They both turned to me and looked worried,

"A- Are you sure?" Mimi asked, and I nodded.

"I'll see ya in class." I replied, and they nodded as they both left with their lunches. I sat back down, and he sat next to me but not to close. "You have five minutes…" I said coldly

"I came here to apologize. Like deeply apologize. I'm sorry for hurting you and leading you on… I guess you can say I was jealous of Elliot. He's so much hotter than me and I knew I couldn't compete with that. I'm deeply truly sorry. I know you hate me and you have every right to be, also I am sorry for saying that we had sex. I know that was wrong of me." Mark said as he looked at me.

"Mark… I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore. You truly hurt me and embarrassed me. I can no longer feel since I am afraid to love again. You went too far, and you can't take that back." I stood up and picked up my lunch. "I forgive you… I just won't forget" I slowly start to walk away, and I heard him cry.

"I'm sorry Zoey" I heard him cry softly

"I'm sorry to, sorry I ever loved someone like you" I walked back into the school building and felt my heart break.**_ Did I just say that? I love Mark. What was that?_** I stopped in placed and started to sob once again. Mark must of heard me because I felt his arms around my shoulders. He pulled me into a hug and I cried into his arms. I can't give up on Mark he's my one true love. The first bell rung I stared at Mark as he stared back. "Dammit. We're going to be late!" I quickly rushed downstairs to our class. I made it just in time before the bell rang again. Even if I made it on time the teacher made me stay after class was done.

"Zoey Hanson" Ms. Brown said. She was my least favorite teacher.

I sighed as I looked up from my desk. "Yes."

"You need to be more focused in my class or you will have to repeat this class again." She said, and I nodded

"Sorry" I replied. "May I go now?" I asked, and she let me free for once. School was over, and my friends has left without me. **_Great. _**I went to my locker and placed my books in there and took out what I needed. As soon as I close my locker Mark was there making my heart skip a few beats. "DO NOT DO THAT" I yelled as I held my chest.

"S- Sorry" He backed up

"W- What do you want?" I asked trying not to have a heart attack.

"I was wondering if I could walk you home." He looked into my eyes.

"Why?" I questioned as I looked back

"I just want to start over and become your boyfriend unless Elliot disapprove" He joked, and I didn't laugh. "I mean I want to make it up to you" Mark gave me sad eyes.

"I'm not sure… You did hurt me after all…I need some time to think. Also, I'm going to work not home. You can make maybe walk me there" I shrugged as I honestly didn't care what he does. His face lit up as he carried my bags and walked me to the café. We began to talk about school and I shared a few laughs with him. My heart started to warm up to him a bit after everything that happened. He walked me to the door and he tried to give me a kiss but I backed away. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked as a blush appear on my cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He was disappointed

"Just because I forgave you doesn't mean we are back together." I took my belongs from him and walked inside the café. As soon as I opened the door Kikki had a big smiled.

"YAYYY YOU AND MARK MADE UP" She cheered

My eyes opened wide realizing that the team saw that. I gulped and motioned Kikki to be quiet. Bridget smiled at me and bowed. "I'm happy you two made up" She replied softly.

"Good now she can stop crying all over the place" Corina chuckled.

"Wait it's not like that!" I protested but they didn't hear me, so I was lost for words and Elliot walked in to see me there early. He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Zoey early from after school what a surprise" He joked

"THAT BECAUSE HER AND MARK MADE UP. THEY SHARE A VERY PASSIONATE KISS" Kikki rolled around on a ball laughing. Bridget quickly grabbed Kikki and took her to the back Corina followed as if something was about to happen. I saw Elliot's facial expression changed and he looked pissed off a bit.

"Um you okay there Elly?" I asked nervously

He just stared at me as if I betrayed him in some way. He shook his head and walked back upstairs. "Elliot?" I questioned as I followed him. He didn't say a word and I knew that couldn't be good. "Elliot. Talk to me"

"Don't you have a job to do other than bother me?" He turned around and I can feel the anger from him. I was shocked and bit hurt. "F- Fine!" I said as I stormed off. I quickly got dressed as the girls opened up the store. **_What the heck is up with him now?! Weirdo. _**Work was annoying since I had a lot on my mind. What a day…

* * *

**Elliot's POV**

How can she go to a guy who treated her like shit? I slammed my fingers along the keyboard and sighed to myself. **_Zoey you are stupid_**. I pressed backspace to get rid of the letters I typed in when I slammed my fingers slammed into the keyboard. I didn't even bother them today. I notice it was night time and I lay on my bed. I heard a knock on my door and I got up to answer it. To my surprise it was Zoey.

"We need to talk" She walked in and sat on my bed. I didn't want to talk but I know she won't leave if I didn't. I closed the door behind us. "What's your deal?" She crossed her arms and pouted, and I just stood there staring at her. "Hello? I am asking you a question.

"Nothing is my deal. Why are you so worried about me?" I finally answered

"Elliot, I care" She replied

"Yea you care so much that you take his ass back" That slipped out and I cover my mouth but at the same time I didn't care. "Pops"

She looked surprised once I said that. "Are you jealous?" She asked bluntly

"Jealous? You're kidding right?" I stared at her seriously

"So why act the way you did? Plus were not dating. He walked me here from school after her apologized and then tried to kiss me, but I rejected it." She crossed her arms.

"One I do not care if you are or aren't. And two I acted like that because you are stupid. Letting him back after what he did. You have no self-respect for yourself and that is sad. Now you can go" I held the door open and she didn't argue you back she just left. I went down to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and Wesley walked in yawning.

"Another fight with the lover?" Wesley joked

"She's back with Mark" I blurted out and he turned to look at me. "She's stupid. She'll never learn, and I am done" I grabbed the bread.

"Sure, you are" Wesley said before walking out

"What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled out

"You'll find out in due time" He yelled back. I didn't think much on it, made my sandwich, ate it and fell fast asleep as I try not to over think as much as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Hell I am back again. I really hope you guys are enjoying this. _**

**_I own nothing. _**

**_Please R&R and enjoy_**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

"Earth to Zoey?" Mimi said as it was free period and Zoey was zoned out in class. She was thinking of Mark and how he tried to kiss her yesterday. The thought of that made her blush but also feel a bit angry. "ZOEY" Mimi yelled causing her to jump out of thought.

"Oh, hey Mimi" Zoey said as she took her notebook out.

"You okay there. You have been spacing out all day" Mimi stared at her. "You never explained what happened between you and Mark."

"Nothing I told him how I felt and that's it" Zoey avoided eye contact

"Zoey, there more isn't there?" She questioned

Zoey sighed as she took Mimi's hand and dragged her to the bathroom. "Okay you swear to not to tell anyone" Zoey asked

"Yes, I promise." Mimi said getting excited

"Mark tried to kiss me after dropping me off at the café but I rejected it. It was a deep kiss." She blushed a deep red

"Well dam, put him in the dog change" Mimi laughed

"No." Zoey leaned against the sink. "And I think Elliot is jealous after overhearing what the girls thought"

"Why is he jealous?" Megan had a shocked look

"I have no idea" Zoey replied **_Dammit keep it shut big mouth. _**She said to herself

"I see. Well we should be getting back to class." Mimi said and Zoey followed right after.

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

"Finally, it's Saturday" I said to myself as I sat up on my bed. I stretched and got up to get ready for work. For some reason I was in a good mood, but I didn't questioned it. I took a quick shower, threw on just my towel since I needed something from my mom and walked downstairs "Mom! Did you get me m-"I stood there shook after noticing that Elliot was in my house at the bottom of my steps. My face flushed red and I just stood there embarrassed.

"Zoey, you never told me your boss was this handsome" Mom said as she looked over to me causing him to look my way. He snickered once he saw me in just a towel. "Oh, dear put on some clothes" My mother chuckled. I quickly ran upstairs.

"MOOOMMMMMM" I yelled. I threw on my jeans, bra and shirt along with my flats. I walked back downstairs still red in the face. Elliot was still there talking with my mom.

"Elliot what are you doing here" I asked as he looked at me.

"I'm here to pick you up. Boy do you take a long time to get ready" He smirked.

"Ah young love" My mother said causing both of us to look her way and she giggled as she walked away to her room.

"Why are you picking me up?" I placed my hand on my hips. He walked closed to me and my heart raced. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "It's a surprise" He then walked out to his car and I stood there for a moment before following him. I got in his car and he drove.

"So where are we going?" I buckled myself up

"A special place." He smirked which made me worried. He drove out town and I was quiet the whole way there. I glanced over at him a few times. **_What is he planning exactly?_** Soon enough he takes me to big mansion. My eyes opened wide and I was surprised. He parked his car and the valor took the keys from him as he opened the door for me to get out. A butler bowed his head and let us into the big place. "Welcome back Sir Grant" The butler said.

"You live here?!" I was outstand by how big this place was.

"Use to" He said as she took my hand and walked me down the hallway. It was beautiful house. I fell in love with everything I couldn't afford. We stopped at door where one of the maids stood. "Hello Mr. Grant. What can I do for you today?" She asked so politely

"Hello to you too. I was wondering if you can help my dear Zoey find a beautiful outfit for tonight's event." He smiled at her she bowed.

"Yes sir. I will try my best" She smiled back. "Come with me dear" She told me as she took me from him and I was super shock that this was happening. Elliot is taking me out to this pretty house. The maid and the other maids measured me, did my hair and gave me a cute dress with heels. I looked in the mirror just to see how they did. I was wearing a pink dress that was slim fitting and my hair was done into a bun. I never felt this cute before. I took a quick selfie and send it to Mimi and Megan. The maid escorted me to the dining area. Elliot was there and my god he was looking pretty fucking amazing. He held out his hand and I gave him my hand. He led me to my seat and all I could do was blush. I wanted to just melt into his arms. **_What is Elliot's plan?_**

"Sorry for not telling you ahead of time. You probably are wondering why I had you dolled up for" He questioned, and I nodded. "Well my family is having a get together and if I came alone it would be awkward, so I brought you along. I didn't tell you ahead of time because I know you would freak out, but I must say you look simply amazing" He took my hand and kissed it. I was really beyond speechless.

"Just do me one favor and try to act causal and not too much of yourself. If they ask you questions just go along with what I say. Do not leave my side at all. Some of these men are very shady" He looked at me and I nodded. Since it was still a bit too early for guest to arrive he walked me to the balcony. It was a gorgeous view of the garden with pretty flowers. They were setting up a tent and a few balloons out there. Then he took me to the ball room. I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything is perfect in this place. He took me outside by the lakeside view and had me sit in a chair while he sat next to me.

"Elliot all of this is beautiful. I am so in love this house" I blushed as one of the waiters came over with two glasses of wine and gave us one each. "So, what made you want me to come to your family event?" I took a sip of wine.

"Well, asking the other girls was out of the question so I thought I would ask someone I kind of connect myself with I guess" He took a sip as well.

"Oh… So, are your parents coming?" I asked as I watch the water

"No…" He got quiet which I noticed.

"D- Did I say something wrong?" I asked worried and he looked at me with a smile.

"No don't worry about it. I just want you to enjoy your night" He stood up and held out his hand. I took his hand and he walked me towards the water and held me close. We heard music began playing. "Care to have this dance?" He asked as he looked into my eyes. Last time we dance was back then when he had that massive ball for our good work but then Dren ruined our plans. Since then I have been practicing my dancing. I followed his footsteps and tried to stay focus. I wonder why he got quiet when I asked about his parents. He twirled me around into his arms and I had my back against his chest. I can feel his heart beating along my back. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His royal blue eyes shined, and I felt my body feel hot. He leaned down close were our lips to contact. Our breathing was in sync with one another. He turned me around and has our chest touching one another and our foreheads touching each other. This feeling felt different from when I am with Mark. His lips touched mine and I didn't fight back. Not this time. I felt like a princess in a fairytale. I pushed my lips against his and we shared a long passionate kiss. He placed his fingers along mine and I felt on top of the world.

"Master Grant the guest is arriving shall I escort you and your lady friend over to the dining hall" The butter from earlier said causing us to come apart. I felt my lips and it felt soft from his touch. Elliot nodded and grabbed my hand and the butler walked us to the dining hall. There were a lot of people. He greeted me to everyone that he knew. I was tapped on the shoulder and I turned to see that it was Wesley who touches me. "Good evening my dear Zoey" Wesley took my hand and gave it a kiss. Elliot smirked as he watched him.

"Glad you can make it" Elliot said as he gave Wesley a firm handshake.

"I would have been here earlier, but I had to drive the girl's home and then close up the shop" He said as he grabbed a beer from the waiter who was walking around with the drinks.

"Did you let the girls know that they aren't working tomorrow right?" Elliot asked while I just watch at the people talked among themselves. Wesley nodded, and they talk about random things and I became a bit bored. Until a fine gentlemen came our way.

"Mr. Grant and Mr. Coolridge" He walked over to the guys and gave them each a hand shake. "How are you fine gentlemen this evening?" He asked, and they started talking. I yawned, and he noticed me. "Oh, I am sorry, I forgotten to introduce myself. My name is John Kevin Armstrong I am the owner of blah blah blah" I stopped listing after a while.  
What is your name?" He held out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Zoey Hanson. I am here with Elliot and Wesley" Elliot held my hand tight as if he didn't trust this guy.

"Well you are a pretty young lady. Your parents must be proud looking from the heavens" John said which made Elliot loosen his grip. I was just as shocked since Elliot never told me about his parents. "Shall we get this party started after all this is the anniversary of them passing away right?" He kept going and Wesley took John to another room while Elliot walked away. I had to follow him since I didn't know anyone else at this party.

"Elly?" I questioned as we walked by all the people he didn't answer. Once we reached outside he sighed loudly and I stood behind him. "Elliot?" I said in a soft voice.

"Zoey… I'm sorry" He stood there looking at the stars.

"Would you like to talk or just star at the stars with me?" I stood next to him and he sighed.

"Ten years ago, Wesley came into my life since mother made him take care of me like if he was a big brother which I didn't mind. He was actually my dad's friend's son and we met in school. So, it made my life easier since no one liked me due to me being smart. My parents were people who looked into the Cyniclons and deep blue. My mom was very beautiful with long blond hair and my dad had short brown hair. I love my parents" He said, and I just stood quiet while listening to him

"Then one day on my way home from school with Wesley we saw a fire in the distance. We noticed it was coming from my house. My parents they were fighting the Cyniclons by themselves. I tried to save them, but it was too late. The mansion blew up killing both of them" He sighed as I felt his pain. Elliot was actually opening up to me and I felt happy that he trust me, but I felt hurt finding out what really happened to his parents.

"Once they passed away I moved away with Wesley. We spend our time over in New York City, but I wanted to come back to finish what my parents started. I tested it on the experiment on myself before I gave it to you ladies. Once I realized it worked I then used it for you ladies. That's why I created you group of girls to help me defeat them once and for all." He looked at me and saw that I was tearing up at his story. He chuckled and as he pulled me close along his body. "You are the first person I actually told this story to" He looked back up at the stars once more. "Let's go inside they are probably wondering where are" He held my hand.

I stopped him in his tracks. "Elliot, I'm glad you told me the truth." I smiled, and he smiled back. We walked back to the party and it was great. The food was great and everything. They had people talking about the good his parents did and did a toast. Once the party was over, I was sitting on the couch in the big living room while Elliot and Wesley walked everyone to the door and said their goodbyes. The maids cleaned up the place while the waiters put away or threw away any extra food.

"Ms. Hanson" A maid came over my way and she bowed her head. I looked at her and rubbed the back of my head. I felt like I was in school when she said that.

"Yes" I asked kindly.

"Mr. Grant asked me to escort you to the dressing room to get you fitted for a pajama" She said sweetly. I had gotten up and followed her. She walked to a closet filled with pajamas. I picked out a cute one filled with strawberries. I took a hot warm bath. As I took my bath I picked up my phone and saw miss text and calls from Mimi and Megan. I called both of them on three way.

"ZOEY!" Mimi yelled through her phone

"Oh my GOD!" Megan yelled right after

"Where did you go and get that dress?" Mimi asked.

"Well um... I'm at Elliot's house." I said as I played with my fingers.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled

"What's going on over there?" Megan asked

I told them that I was invited to Elliot's for an event along with the other mews. I had to lie because they didn't need to know about the kiss and Elliot's parents. They were jealous beyond. I had to finish my bath, so I got off the phone with them and got dressed. I was escorted to my bedroom for the night which had an amazing view to the lake. I sighed with happiness. I actually feel like a princess. I heard a knock-on door and then it open. I turned to see Elliot and Wesley who walked in and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, I hope you had a good day" Wesley said as he sat on my bed. I noticed that they were both wearing just a tank top and basketball shorts. I nodded my head and sighed as I leaned my back against the pillow.

"I had an amazing time. I enjoyed my time with you guys. Thank you for this I really am grateful" I bowed.

"Well I'm going to leave you two alone for the night. I'm going to call it a night." Wesley said as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. He walked out leaving Elliot and I alone. I felt my heart race. I was alone with Elliot in his mansion house. I took deep breaths.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything. I just wanted to thank you for coming with me here. I really appreciate you coming along and don't worry I already told your mom where you were going so she is aware that you will be spending the weekend with me." He leaned close and gave me a kiss on my cheek "Thank you, strawberry" He looked into my eyes. I felt his breath along my face and he rubbed my cheek. We chatted for the night and I fell asleep on his on his shoulder after the long conversations.

* * *

**_Elliot POV_**

I woke up to the rays of bright light going along my face. The smell of strawberries made me feel hungry. I stretched and realized that I had fallen asleep with Zoey. She seemed so comfortable and happy. My mission was a success. Not one word of Mark was mentioned. I sat up and leaned in and kissed her soft lips which caused her to wake up. I stood over her as she tried to adjust her sight. "Elliot?" She whispered. I smirked as I looked at her.

"Morning" I replied. She pulled me down and gave me a deeper kiss. I was caught off guard, but I kissed her back. "I guess you feeling great"

"Yea. I feel great Elly" she replied as she cuddled me. "I don't want to go back home later." She pouted, and I laughed I got up from the bed and walked her to the bathroom, so she can wash up. She then met me and Wesley in kitchen.

"Morning Zoey, did you sleep well?" Wesley asked as he was making pancakes.

"Hey Wes, I feel amazing" She sat on the counter top. I walked over to her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She blushed, and Wesley just chuckled.

"I guess you guys are a thing now?" He asked as he flipped a pancake. I looked over at him than at her. She shook her head and I nodded in agreement. "You sure act like you guys are in one" He smirked. We ate breakfast and got dressed.

"Let's back to reality" I replied as I put my sun glasses on. Zoey had on a cute outfit which made me admire her more. Wesley went on ahead back to café while I drove Zoey home. We chatted about how much fun we had as I drove. Once I dropped her off her mom thanked me for bringing her daughter back. I drove home well technically the café and finally got the rest that I needed. Wesley walked over to my room and sat on my bed. "Back to work tomorrow" He said

"Yea. I'm going to hate it. I actually enjoyed my time" I said as he chuckled.

"Well I should get back to baking for tomorrow" Wesley said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

I slept through most of my Sunday after my fun filled weekend. I groaned as I heard my alarm go off. I had to go to this thing I called school. I get up take a quick shower and put on my school uniform. I grabbed my bag and walked out the house and headed to school. As I walked to school I saw Mimi and Megan who were eager to hear about my weekend with Elliot's in person. I didn't give too much details, but I told them I had an amazing time. As we arrived at school I hear people whisper and pointed my way. I wondered what they were pointing at. I felt a weird vibe as this day would not go well. I saw Mark standing by my locker. "Um hey?" I said as I tried to get him to move out the way.

"So, when were you going to tell me? But never mind I already knew" Mark said which had me puzzled.

"Huh?" I stared at him. Mimi and Megan were also confused.

"It's all over the school newspaper Zoey!" Mark yelled, and I was now getting annoyed.

"What is?" I asked calmly

He showed me a copy of the newspaper and I saw Elliot and I on the front cover. The caption was "The Strawberry and her Bosses" I was wearing the dress that was given to me for the party. Wesley was also there but on the other side of me, but it didn't matter in Mark's eyes. I looked at him and shoved the newspaper in his hands. "Really? Are you jealous that I went out to an event with my bosses? We aren't even dating so why does that matter to you?" I crossed my arms and didn't care who was watching.

"Because…" He yelled

Because what? What you did to me was far worse. So, you have no right to judge me at all." I dismissed the conversation opened my locker grabbed my books and closed it once again. I walked off leaving him speechless along with Mimi and Megan who followed me after that. I had stares as I walked into the class room "Either take a picture or stop staring" I snapped as I went to my seat.

"Whoa. Who spit in your cereal?" Megan joked.

I chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry I had a good weekend, so I don't need him in my face right now" I blushed as the thoughts of the weekend came across my mind.

"Oh my gosh…" Mimi said as she covered her mouth causing Megan and I to look at her.

"Huh?" Megan asked

"Zoey did you and Elliot hook up?" Mimi whispered as she looks like she was about to fan girl. My eyes opened wide and I shook my head at the thought of Elliot and I hooking up. The bell had rung and everyone else rushed in the room. The day as always was boring. School was over, and I rushed to my locker since I was trying not to be late for work this time. I rushed all the way to the café with a second to spare. I took deep breaths and letting it out before walking in. The girls had yet arrived which gave me a chance to change my clothes. I put on my uniform and walked out so see Wesley and Elliot in the kitchen. "Afternoon boys" I said in a cheerful tone the both turn to see me and was shocked to see me hear early.

"Well hello there" Wesley greeted me while Elliot just looked away. I puffed up my cheeks and crossed my arms waiting for him to say something.

"HEY ELLY, I SAID HELLO" I yelled

"I heard you" He looked at me and back at to whatever they were doing

"That's rude you know. You're supposed to treat a lady with class" I tapped my foot. This jerk went back to his jerkish ways after a nice weekend we had.

"I don't see a lady. I see a girl who's trying too hard to get her boss attention" I heard a girl's voice said and I turn to see the rest of the team.

"Shut it Corina" I rolled my eyes.

"Nah. By the way Zoey, you looked super stupid with that dress on at the event on Saturday" Corina giggled. My cat ears popped out and it caused the guys to turn around. The thought of the event crossed my mind and caused me to blush.

"You went to an event without us? I'm sooooooooo jelly" Kikki pouted

"Oh yes I heard about this event also due to the kids at school. Your dress was pretty also Elliot and Wesley looked amazing. I am kind of jealous" Bridget admitted.

"W- What dress?" I stuttered as my ears went away but the blush was still there.

"Don't play dumb Hanson. It's all over news dummy" Corina said and then looked at Elliot. "Can't believe I wasn't invited" She added.

I sighed holding my chest. This is going too far. At least there wasn't a picture of us kissing or anything. We opened up the shop and started working. Corina actually worked for once since it was super packed. I guess today was Mark's big kendo match which I couldn't careless until I saw him. He was here. Mark and his friends sat at table 4 and my heart raced. I don't understand why but it did.

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Zoey was forced to take the tables orders since they asked for her. "Hello, welcome to Café Mew Mew. How may I help you?" She said annoyed but had to keep a smile.

"I want a strawberry short cake with a shake on the side" A classmate said

"I want fries no salt" Another classmate said

Mark looked at Zoey as she looked at him back. Her heart raced extremely fast, so she took a deep breath. "I- I would like a smoothie" He said as he put the menu down from his hands. She nodded as she rushed to the back and took a deep breath. She saw Wesley and Elliot making the costumers orders. Zoey started to day dream a bit on how Elliot looked while he was cooking. Elliot noticed Zoey was staring off to space and walked over to her. He waved his hand in her face causing her to snap out of it.

"Oh, hey Elliot" She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow

"You okay Hanson" He questioned

"Yea. Just a bit dazed and Mark is here but he's been acting weird. Why are our pictures out in a magazine anyway?" She crossed her arms.

Elliot sighed knowing them pictures would get out and start havoc. "The press was there apparently and published it" He said pulling her to the side.

"I'm getting questioned at school and at work. I didn't know being rich would cause this much problems" Zoey pouted.

"Hey as long as no one saw us kissing it's alright." He whispered

"Hopefully no one saw us but your butler and Wesley" Zoey snapped quietly

"I rather kiss ass then kiss you again" He shrugged Zoey face turn red and held up her finger until Bridget walked in the kitchen.

"Oh… I'm sorry but Zoey table 4 wants to know how long it will be before there order" She said shyly. Zoey totally forgot and quickly grabbed their order. Elliot watched as she rushed out the room and then looked at Bridget who just blushed at the sight of Elliot. Elliot just shrugged and went back to helping Wesley. The day went back slowly but it was over. Zoey laid over the table exhausted over the day of work. Corina was drinking her evening tea, while Kikki was laying on the floor and Bridget was sweeping up.

"You girls did a super job" Wesley walked out the kitchen with a plated filled with cakes. "After all your hard work today, Elliot and I prepared you ladies with some snacks" He placed the plate on the table which the girls gathered around. Kikki quickly took hers and stuffed her face.

"MAN, OH MAN YOU GUYS MAKE THE BESTEST CAKES EVER!" Kikki shouted

"Well duh" Corina grabbed her and walked to her usual to table.

"Thank you, guys. Say we haven't heard from Renee in a while is she okay?" Bridget asked as she bowed then took her cake.

"She's fine just doing a tour around the world. She went you ladies her hellos" Wesley smiled. "Zoey do you want one?" He asked, and Zoey stood up. She looked like she hasn't slept for ages. Zoey took a cake and slowly ate it.

"What's wrong with you?" Corina asked as she wiped her mouth with a napkin

"Work" Zoey sighed hard and stretched out her arms

"It wasn't that bad" Corina took another sip of her tea.

"Maybe not for you but for me yes" Zoey rolled her eyes and Elliot came out the back room to greet the girls. Zoey face flushed red once seeing him but turned her head, so no one would notice. **_"Why do I get like this when I see him?"_** she said to herself.

"ZOOOOEEEEYYYY" Kikki said as she tried to get her attention

"Hm?" Zoey asked as she snapped back to herself.

"You've been dazing out. Thinking about Marky?" Kikki teased and she blushed. Zoey quickly moved her hands up and down and shook her head.

"No Kikki. Mark and I are over. I have no plans on getting with anyone either way" She scratched her head.

"Awww but you and make a cute couple. Unless your heart belongs to someone else" She smirked which made Zoey turned red of embarrassment

"Zoey has a crush on someone else from the way the she's blushing." Corina noted as she looked over at Zoey. Zoey shook her head and looked down.

"It's not like that!" Zoey pouted

"Ohhhhhh who is it?" Kikki jumped in front of her "DO TELL"

"I don't have someone I like. Can't a girl like me be single for once" She sighed, and Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Well duh but it's clear you have your heart set on a new boy. I wonder who it is" Kikki tapped her chin. Zoey had enough of them bothering her. She knew this wasn't going to end. She left to get changed but her mind was wandering all over the place. **_"Maybe Kikki was right. Maybe she was right. Maybe I have falling for someone else, but I know it wouldn't go anywhere. Nah what am I talking about" _**She thought to herself as she changed her clothes. Once she was done she walked out the dressing room and see the girls walking to the room.

* * *

**_Zoey POV_**

I saw the girls walked into the dressing room to get changed I didn't want to be bothered so I left before they walked in. Thoughts of this weekend and Mark kept appearing in my head. I sighed as went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of water to help me out. I heard the girls leave the building 5 minutes later. "Thank god" I thought as I put the cup in the sink. Wesley walked in surprised to see me still here. "Zoey you're still here?" He asked, and I simply nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. "You have been dazed all day."

"I'm fine just over thinking I guess" I admitted

"Anything you want to talk about? I am all ears" He sat down at the table and I sat with him as we talked. I told him about how I felt about Mark, but I didn't tell him about Elliot. Once we were done I left the café, but I ran into him. Elliot Grant. He stood there, and I felt myself becoming dizzy from all the shot that I was in soon enough I felt myself feeling faint and passing out.

* * *

**_Elliot POV_**

Zoey passed out in my arms. So, I brought her upstairs to my room to rest. She seemed so stressed about what is going on lately and I notice she had been holding back a lot especially after the weekend we had. She seemed so peaceful and she slept. I couldn't help myself but to watch over her sleeping body.

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" I heard Wesley say from the doorway.

"It's wrong." I reminded him

"No one would know but me." Wesley replied

"But others would find out. The girls are starting to question her, and I can't help but watch" I looked over to him.

"I see. Well just be careful. Remember karma loves getting people" Wesley said

"I know." I said as turned to look at her. Wesley left, and I just looked at her. I leaned down and looked at her. I pressed my lips against her and she opened her eyes. I pulled away, but she pulled me back and kissed me. I pulled away and we were both speechless. This girl has got me changing who I am, and I am starting to like it which I shouldn't I am in deep trouble now because what I am about to do is no turning back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello. I am back. This chapter has a hint of lemon and abuse. You have been warned. Enjoy. **

**I own nada**

**Please R&R**

* * *

_**Elliot POV Cont.**_

I pressed my lips against hers once again and she kissed me back. Our tongues were wrestling back and forth. As we pulled apart I can read it on her face that she wanted more but I wasn't sure, and I really wasn't sure if this is right to be doing. I sat up holding my head. I couldn't shake the thoughts out of my head. I stood up pacing back and forth.

"Elly?" She asked in her sweetie's voice yet. I looked over at her and she looked over at me confused. I guess she can feel what I was feeling a moment ago. She sat up and looked at her watch. Her eyes opened wide as she noticed the time. "Oh shit's 10pm. My dad is going to kill me!" Zoey stood up. "He's been on my ass to come home early. I am so grounded if I don't make it home by 11pm" She put on her sneakers and looked at me. "Elliot can you drive me home please." She clapped her hands together and gave me them sad cat eyes. I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and we walked downstairs to the entrance and that were we saw her father standing there. "Shit…" I thought to myself.

"D-Dad, I was umm" Zoey mumbled as she tried to get words out

"I was told you got out of work at 8pm not 10pm young lady!" He stared at me and back at her.

"Dad I can explain!" She blurted out and he stood right there expecting an excuse. "Well you see, I was on my way home when I passed out. Elliot my manager let me sleep in the guest room until I had awoken. I just woke up and I just told him to drive me home." She wasn't lying fully. He glanced over at me as I just stood there.

"Is this true young man?" He questioned me

"Yes, it is true. I make sure all of my workers are doing well. Zoey passes out earlier and I took her under my care until she was better. A hospital visit would have caused you too much and I know you don't want that" I shrugged, and Zoey looked at me amazed.

"You do have a point. T- Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He bowed, and I gave him thumbs up. Zoey gave me a hug and whispered into my ear. "I owe you big time" She then ran to her father who put his arm around her and both of them left. I just stood there as they walked off. After they left I locked the doors and leaned against the doors. I walked back to my bedroom and sighed as I threw my jacket on my chair. I turned on my TV and the news was on. It was about the event that happened this weekend. Zoey did look pretty in that dress. I didn't know how to feel. She makes me a different person. From the first time I saw her I knew there was something about her that I liked.

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I woke up the next morning feeling under the weather. I felt horrible and had a headache. I guess I caught the cold that was going around the school. "Achoo" I sneezed loudly causing my mom to rush to my room.

"Zoey, oh dear you don't look so good." She said as she placed her hand along my forehead

"I feel *coughs* fine mom" I replied as I tried to sit up, but my body was in too much pain.

"Zoey, you have a fever. You are staying home today." She replied

"B- But Mom!" I protested

She wagged that mom finger of hers. "No buts. You are staying home and that is final. You need your rest and fluids. I will make you chicken soup and there is ginger ale in the cabinet. I will call someone to keep an eye on you." She tucked me in, but she did have a point I do need to get better.

"Mom I don't need a sitter." I rolled my eyes as I coughed

"They aren't going to baby sit you. They are going to make sure that you are doing okay and watch over the house while you are sleeping. Now go to sleep." She said as she gave me a kiss on my cheek and left my room. As soon as she left I fell right to sleep. I woke up an hour later since I was hungry. "Ughh" I groaned as I didn't feel all too well, but I needed food in my system at least. I walked to the bathroom to see my hair was a mess, so I quickly fixed it. I also changed out of my PJ's into something more comfortable which were my shorts and my sports bra. I then went downstairs to only hear the sounds of something in the kitchen. I know mom and dad are at work. Mom did say she would have someone watch over me. Might be the next-door neighbor whose name I seem to always forget. I walked into the kitchen to see him. The great Elliot Grant in my kitchen. "I- I?!" I questioned causing him to turn around and look at me. "Achoooo" I sneezed "W- What are you doing here?" I questioned as I grabbed a tissue.

"Your mom called me said you were sick and that she wanted me to keep an eye on you. It seems like you are feeling better since you are dressed like you are going to the gym" He snickered as he looked at my almost naked body. I screeched as my tail and ears popped out. I totally forgot that I was close to naked. I rushed back to my room and threw on a long t-shirt on then came back downstairs.

"So, are you done making a fool out of yourself?" He asked as looked at me with them blue eyes of his. "I heated the soup your mom had left you." He placed a bowl of soup on the table with a cup of ginger ale on the side. He sat at the table and so did I. I felt a bit uncomfortable. One was because my mom never told me she had Elliot baby sit me and two I always feel weird around him. I started to eat my soup but then the flashback of yesterday came across my mind. Elliot and I was making out. I began to choke, and he patted my back. "Are you okay?" He asked, and I quickly nodded while wiping my mouth with a napkin. "Let me feed you since you can't even do that by yourself." He held up the fork filled with noodles to my mouth. I opened my mouth as if I was a child and he fed me. I began to blush as he continued to feed me. "There is the baby all better?" He joked as he took the empty bowl back to the kitchen. I nodded as I drank the rest of my ginger ale. He then came over to me and picked me up bridal style and took me to my bed. "You need your rest if you plan to get better. Your mom should be back from work soon since she said she would get out early." He tucked me in and kissed my forehead which caused me to blush extremely.

"Elly…" I whispered

"Yeah?" He looked down at me

I pulled him down and pressed my lips against his. He didn't fight back but he did kissed me. I didn't know what have come over me but being with Elliot makes me feel warm and safe. We continued to kiss each other. Even though I was sick it didn't seem to matter to him. I felt him get on top of me. I felt my body go in heat which was a strange new feeling which I was scared but was old not afraid. Elliot stuck his tongue down mouth as I did the same with mine back in his mouth. He removed the covers that were between us and I felt his hand go into my shirt. I shook a little because his hands were cold, and I let out a small shudder when I felt his hand along my breast. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine. We looked at each other in the eyes as I breathing was in sync with one another's. He slowly pressed his body against mine causing me to let out a small gasp from my mouth.

He rubbed his hand along my breast but then slipped his fingers through my sports bra. I bit down on my lower lip when his finger contacted my nipple. I clenched onto my bed sheets as he pulled up my shirt over my head for a better view. Now I was just in my bra and shorts just like before. He kissed me along my neck and my body twitched with his contact. This was the first time I felt this way. I closed my eyes and he sucked my neck and let his finger play with my nipple. As soon as he was about to pull off my bra I heard the front door open. "Zoey? I'm home" My father said, "Mom said you wasn't feeling well so I came to check on you." My eyes opened wide as I heard my father close the front door. I pushed Elliot off of me and put my shirt back. My face flushed red**_. I can't believe it had gotten that far_**.

"You need to leave before he kills you!" I whispered to Elliot who stood up and dusted himself off.

"Why? I was supposed to be taking care of you anyway" Elliot stretched like nothing had happened moments ago.

"He doesn't know that. My dad is crazy!" I said as I sat up to fix myself up. I heard my father's footsteps coming up the stairs and I gave Elliot a pleading look. He sighed as hid in my closet. My dad opened the door without knocking.

"Zoey! Are you okay?" He asked as I sneezed

"Y- Yea dad. I know how to take care of myself." I coughed.

"Good. I don't want my little girl in the ER" He patted my head. "Also, your mom said that your boss was taking care of you? Where is he?" He folded his arms as he glared at me.

"He went to the store to get me pain medication" I lied quickly

"Hmmm… He didn't try no funny business with you right?" He tapped his foot.

I coughed as the thoughts of earlier ran across my mind. "W- What? No. He's my boss dad. What is wrong with you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I see. Well your mom keeps telling me that you two have a strong connection, so I was just wondering…" He looked around.

"Wondering what dad?" I sighed.

"Have you had sex yet?!" He blurted out.

"Dad! Out!" I pointed to the door.

"But?!" He whined

"My sex life is none of your concern" I pouted.

"Where's my old little girl who said boys were icky" He whined more.

"Dad, you have to face the fact that I am growing up. And if I have sex I probably won't tell you" I was honest

"Ouch…" He replied.

"Now please leave so I can get some rest" I yawned. He nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Well I'm going back to work. I'll see you later. Also, your mom said that she will be coming home late so just please take care of yourself." He walked out closing the door behind him. I gave it a few minutes until I heard him leave the house and drive off in his car. I sighed hard as I leaned my back against the frame of my bed. Elliot came out the closet which I totally forgot that he was in there.

"I- I forgot that you were in there honestly" I yawned

"Maybe it was best if I stayed downstairs until your parents come home." Elliot replied as he was about to walk out.

"Elliot?" I whispered

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. We got a bit carried away. I don't understand what is happening between us, but we need to figure it out soon before someone gets hurt." He said then walked out of my room. I sat there and taught about what he had said. It lingered into my mind. The rest of the day I just slept until my parents got home. I ate dinner with them and told them I was well enough to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

The next day rolled around and I was making my way to school. I already know I missed a ton of homework which didn't surprise me. I met up with Megan and Mimi along the way who talked about how boring school was without me. I was only giving them half of my attention since what Elliot and I almost did was still on my mind and what he said afterwards.

"Zoeyyyyy" Megan said as she waved her hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I said looking at her.

"It's free class time. I say we should go to the library" Mimi said smiling

"You guys go. I have a lot on my mind. I may go to the roof" I replied.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Megan asked as I was forced to go to the roof with them.

"I heard that you were sick, but you look so much better" Mimi said

"Yea." I mumbled

"Okay what's wrong? I would be happy if I had to miss a day of school." Megan said

"It's hard to explain" I looked down at the ground.

"Did something bad happen?" Mimi put her hand on my shoulder.

"If I tell you, you guys have to promise me that you will keep this a secret. No matter what even if we stopped talking" I looked at both of them.

"Oh, this is serious if you have us make a promise like that. I promise" Megan looked at me.

"Sure. I promise also" Mimi added

"Elliot took care of me while I was sick and treated me like a baby" I blushed as I thought about it

"Awwwww" They both said at the same time.

"Why was in your house in the first place?" Mimi asked

"My mom had him keep an eye on me. She thinks we should get together"

"You guys should totally do it. You two would look so cute." Megan clapped her hands together

"You guys would make cute babies!" Mimi sang happily

I sighed while smiling at my best friends. I didn't have the heart to tell them that we almost went all the way just yet. We talked among ourselves until the free period was over. The rest of the day was boring as always until school ended. I walked to my locker to see Mark standing there. I sighed as I opened my locker ignoring him.

"Zoey" He whimpered

"Yes?" I asked I put my books in my bag

"I was wondering since it's almost summer break if you wanted to hang out this summer" He rubbed the back of his head.

I slammed my locker and looked at him. "Hm. I don't know if I should. Wouldn't you think people would think we had sex or think that I have a thing for my boss if I did hang out with you?" I asked rudely

"Zoey, I said sorry…" He mumbled

"The answer is no and besides. I'll be a work all summer. I will be taking a small vacation the weekend before school also, so I'll see if I can." I walked away letting him sigh.

"Hey Zoey," I heard him call out which caused me to turn around.

"Hm?"

"There's an end of the school party at Tyler's this Saturday. I hope to see you then" He replied, and I nodded.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

The week went by slowly since it was close to the end of the school year. Zoey had finals up the ass which she studied with a friends. She barely went to work that week due to studying and avoiding Elliot after their almost sexual encounter. The final bell rang that Friday afternoon.

"Please put down your pencils and hand in your test." Ms. Brown said.

"Uggghhh" Zoey stretched out her arms along her table

"That was hard" Megan said as she stretched her arms back

"It wasn't that hard" Mimi giggled.

"I know I failed even if I studied" Zoey whined

"Well, we'll never know until the test scores are up and we see if we are placed into 12 grade." Mimi replied as they stood up and walked to the front of the class as they handed their paper.

"True. We'll have more to worry about when we finally become seniors" Megan added as they walked out the class.

"Oh, are you guys going to Tyler's tomorrow?" Mimi asked

"Maybe. I have work" Zoey admitted

"Oh boo, couldn't you ask Elliot to come with you" Megan smirked causing Zoey to blush.

"N- No! What I mean is why would Elliot come to a high school party?"

"Because he's oh so yummy and you two have seemed very close lately ever since that party you went to with him." Mimi was now grinning causing Zoey to turn red.

"I- I doubt he'll come but I'll ask but if I do go you guys must cover for me if anything." Zoey was now as red as a cherry.

"Sure!" They both was excited. They all grabbed their belongings and left. Since Zoey didn't work this week it was best to chill with her friends today before work. They went bowling and enjoyed their time. They each talked about what outfits they were going to wear for the party and what not. Once it was night time Zoey went home before her father had gotten on her case.

"I'm home. My finals are done" Zoey said as she walked through the doors.

"That's great honey. We have a guest by the way" Her mother said causing her daughter to be curious on who the mystery guy was. She walked into the living room to find Elliot sitting on her couch while having tea with her mother. "E- Elliot?" She questioned

"Hey strawberry" He gave her smirk causing her to blush.

"What are you doing here?" Zoey was a bit shocked

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and I ran into your mom while she was doing shopping. So, I decided to help her out and she offered me tea so how can I resist tea?" He took a sip of tea.

"Oh, Zoey he is such a gentlemen" Her mom sighed with happiness

"I bet." Zoey rolled her eyes.

"How was your finals? Did you pass?" Her mother questioned

"I'm not sure. We'll get our results on Monday. Also, I was invited to a party tomorrow night. I was wondering if I could go" Zoey asked knowing her mom couldn't say no.

"I'm sorry my sweet baby but a party on a Saturday night I think it's out of the question." Her mother took a sip of her tea. "Plus, I think you're father would have fit if you went to a party alone. What if you got drugged and raped or even kidnapped" Her mother put down her tea.

"But…" Zoey whined but her mom shook her head.

"What if I was there to watch her and make sure she was safe?" Elliot suggested which caught both of them off.

"Oh no, I don't want you to feel like you have to." Her mother smiled sweetly

"I don't mind plus I don't have plans tomorrow anyway." He shrugged. Her mother sat there for a moment then finally agreed.

"As much as I don't like this idea and I know you're father will hate to know what you are doing I give you the okay to go only if Elliot and Wesley go along with you." Her mother was frim. Zoey wasn't going to questioned on how her mom knew Wesley, but she took what she can get. She then agreed to the terms. She glanced over at Elliot once her mother went to the kitchen.

"Don't worry princess you'll have us body guards" Elliot joked, and she rolled her eyes.

"I guess. Just be here by 7pm please." She added, and he nodded. He told her to not come into work so that she can get ready for the party then left.

"He really is a gentlemen" He mom snickered while Zoey rolled her eyes once more and ran up to her room to make a few calls to her friends.

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

**_Saturday Night._**

I was rushing all over my room to make sure I had everything in order for the party later on. I put my hair in buns wore my cute pink shorts with a nice white spaghetti strap shirt and a hoddie. I heard the doorbell ring and I quickly went down to answer. There they were, Elliot and Wesley at my door. They was look pretty sharp but relaxed.

"H- Hi" I said as I let them in.

"Hello" Wesley smiled

"Let's get this over with" Elliot said.

"Typical of you." I sighed. "DAD!" I yelled since I knew he was home. He pulled around the corner and saw the guys who stood behind me. He nearly had a heart attack upon seeing them.

"Zoey, what is the meaning of this?" He questioned.

"Dad remember that I was going to a party and mom said I can only go if my trusted bosses came and watch me." I crossed my arms.

"Oh yea. I forgot" He said as he was eyeing them.

"Um, it's nice to finally meet you" Wesley responded. "My name is Wesley Coolridge"

"How old are you?" He flat out ignored him

"Dad…" I mumbled

"I am 18, going to turn 19 in the summer" Wesley asked.

"And you?" He asked Elliot

"Old enough to have my own business" Elliot placed his arms behind his head.

"Fine… I guess you can go. Make sure that my daughter is safe if not I will have both of your heads." He growled, and I was now embarrassed.

"Bye dad!" I said as I shoved the guys out the door. Once we were in the driveway I let out a huge sigh. "I'm sorry about my father. He's… well overprotective of me" I admitted

"No worries. We understand." Wesley replied

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Elliot said as he hoped in his car and we got in. He drove us to the location of the party. There were a lot of cars in front of the house and you can hear the music. I gulped a bit and walked out the car. They walked behind me.

"ZOEEEEYYYY. You made it" I saw Megan stroll over to me with a drink in her hand.

"Heh" I nodded.

"Oh my god, you actually got Elliot to come along with Wesley. You are sooooooo luckkyyyy" She was clearly tipsy.

"Uh, are you good?" I questioned

"Yea, this drink is amazing" She handed me the cup. I shrugged and drank it. It burned. I did not think that through and coughed as it burned my lungs. "Wow, it's your first time drinking huh?" She smirked. I nodded although I did have whine at Elliot's event a few weeks back. We walked into the party and saw it packed with college kids and high school kids. I felt a bit nervous.

"Zoey you actually came, and you brought you bosses. Awesome sauce" Tyler said as shook the guys hands.

"Yea, I didn't want to miss it" I replied over the loud music.

"Drinks are in the kitchen so help yourself." He pointed down the hall. We walked down the hall to see the kitchen almost packed. Elliot made his way in and got us drinks.

"Thank you" I yelled out. He held my hand as he guided us to the living room and I drank my drink. I was very sweet but burned. We danced as Mimi and Megan came over and got to finally dance with my bosses.

"I hope you're enjoying you're self" Elliot said as he drank from his cup and held me close to his body.

"Duh." I laughed.

"Oh. Zoey going to get lucky tonight" Mimi joked as I blushed. I heard my favorite song come on. I grabbed Elliot's hand and started to slow dance with him. I felt my heart begin to race once our body was touching.

Feelings, so deep in my feelings  
No, this ain't really like me  
Can't control my anxiety  
Feeling, like I'm touching the ceiling  
When I'm with you I can't breathe  
Boy, you do something to me. (1)

"Elliot" I whispered as he held my waist.

"Hm." He replied as he looked down at me.

"I really do care about you" I replied. Not sure if it was the liquor talking

Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new  
That get me high like you do, yeah yeah  
Ooh, now I'll never get over you until I find something new  
That get me high like you do.

"Heh. Are you tipsy?" He questioned

"I think I am" I blushed as I looked into his blue eyes.

"But you know why this won't work?"

"I know. I just wanted to let you know" I gave him a sad look. I walk away and went outside until I felt his hand grab me and he pulled me close. He pulled me close and we shared a kiss on the front porch. The music seemed like it was on mute because all I can hear was his heart beating as fast as mine.

This is such a crazy feeling, like  
I don't want to get too attached, but  
I feel like I already am  
My mind's telling me one thing, but  
I guess I should listen to my heart  
Right?

"I- I- "I was shocked as I pulled away. I turned to see if anyone saw luckily no one did since the party was inside. "Zoey, they playing spin the bottle. You have to join." Mimi said coming outside grabbing my hand and dragging me back inside. I sighed as I knew I couldn't fight her on this. Elliot came walking in right behind. I was forced to sit in between Elliot and Wesley. It was mostly a boy girl type of game. To my surprise Mark was sitting across from me. I wanted to throw up.

"Okay the rule is if you spin the bottle and it lands on that person you have to kiss them in front of all of us. No if and or buts" Tyler said and we all agreed. He spun the bottle and within the few first rounds everyone was either swabbing spit or refusing. It was Mark turn and he spun the bottle and of course it landed on me.

"OHHHHHHHH" Everyone in the room yelled.

Mark got up and walked over to me. I stood up and as he was about to kiss me I felt myself be pulled down and was now in Elliot's lap. I was now extremely red as everyone was now hyping it up. "What's your deal man?" Mark replied angrily.

"You are. You think because this was a game you was going to kiss Zoey after you did her dirty?" Elliot held me close.

"Tuh, not like you give a dam about her. Always overworking the poor girl. I'm surprised she even showed up with your ass" Mark snapped

"Her parents orders to watch over her" Elliot snapped back. I was now in the middle of an argument. I quietly got off of Elliot's lap and went over to Megan and Mimi who was watching this as well as everyone else. "This might get ugly" Mimi whispered and I nodded now concerned.

"Yea, she actually had you meet her parents." Mark snickered

"At least I got to see them unlike you" Elliot stood up.

"I was right all long. Zoey and you did have a thing." Mark smirked

"Wait hold up we do not have a thing!" I stood up and protested.

"Shut up Zoey and sit down" Mark pushed me causing me to fall back and hurt my head against the wall. His eye grew wide as he was now in shock of what he just did. "Zoey!" I heard Megan yell. I looked up at Mark in tears.

"I'm sorry!" Mark yelled. I then saw Elliot tackle Mark to the ground as he punched him a few good times. Mark did get back up and fought back but was punched again but this time by Wesley. The cool calm and collected Wesley joined in. Soon enough Mark was kicked out even banned from ever stepping foot around Tyler's house. I then felt a massive headache coming on and I blackout.

* * *

_**Elliot's POV**_

I had to rush Zoey to emergency room with Wesley help. They took her right in while we waited for her conditions. Her two friends came along and were sobbing in their seats. Then Corina showed up with the other mews.

"What the hell happened?" Corina questioned.

"Mark!" Megan busted out crying

"W- What did he do?" Bridget looked at me as she was about to cry

"I- Is Zoey going to be okay?" Kikki was still a bit too young to understand but was still here to support.

"How did you hear about this in the first place?" I questioned.

"Don't worry about that now. I just want to know what happened?" Corina tapped her foot.

"Mark and Elliot had gotten into a disagreement, Zoey tried to stand up for herself and Mark pushed her into a wall causing her to hit her head and black out" Wesley answered for me. I thanked him mentally.

"Oh, he's a dead man" Kikki said fired up.

"No one is to go after him" I raised me voice. "It was m- my fault. I was supposed to be taking care of her." I felt overwhelmed. I felt my heart beating loudly. The girls talked among themselves as Wesley pulled me aside. He told me it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Is the parents for Zoey here?" A doctor called out and I walked over while everyone else watched.

"N- No. But I'm sorta like family. Is Zoey going to be okay?" I questioned.

"I see. Well she is very lucky that you brought her here. She has a mild concussion but overall, she will be fine. All she really need is rest and to drink water. I will advise that she take it down on the drinking. She is awake if anyone of you to go see her." The doctor gave me a warm smile. That made me feel great inside. Everyone agreed that I should be the one to talk to her. I walked to the room that they had her stay in. She was lying down but looking at the celling.

"Hey." I whispered causing her to jump.

"Elliot?" I walked in and sat by her bedside. It was a long silence. "I'm sorry" finally said

"Wait why?"

"This whole thing is my fault" She sighed, and I looked at her.

"Zoey this isn't your fault. It was mine but mostly Mark's" I protested

"Well, I feel like I shouldn't have jumped in. Silly ole me." I wanted to cry. I felt the tears run down my face and she sat up and patted my head. "Elly are you crying?" She asked. I tried to wipe away the tears, but they kept coming down.

"I- I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you as well. I couldn't bare to lose you because… I really do care about you Zoey" I cried out. I felt her hug me and we cried. We talked for a few but wasn't much. The doctor's gave her the okay to go home a few minutes later after our talk. Once she sighed the papers she met up with everyone. All the girls gave her a hug and told her how worried they were about her. They all went home, and I had drove Zoey home. I had explained to her parents of what happened besides Mark pushing her. They were disappointed but was glad that I rushed her to the ER when I noticed she was knocked out. Zoey walked me to her door and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you" She whispered and went back inside her house. I won't ever do house parties after what happened. I got in my car and drove Wesley and I home.

* * *

_**(1) Lyrics are from the song Boo'd Up by Ella Mai. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors Note: I know some of you want me to update the chapters for "So, this is life?" I will be updating it over the weekend since I am currently in school. So, thank you for waiting. As for now enjoy this chapter that is updated. **_

_**Warning this chapter contains LEMON. You have been warned. **_

_**Enjoy. Please R&R **_

_**I own nothing. **_

* * *

_**Zoey POV**_

I woke up the next morning with an extremely headache and a small hangover. I rose from my bed and went to the bathroom. I looked at my reflection and groaned at it as I looked like I was hit by a bus. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I went downstairs to see my parents sitting at the table.

"Morning?" I questioned.

"Glad to see that you are better" Mother turned my way

"Are you okay?" Dad looked at me.

"Yea, why what happened?" I sat with them.

"We are very disappointed in you."

"I know, how long am I punished for" I questioned after remembering the events of last night.

"Well your father and I was talking about it and we think that you shouldn't be punished. We think your trip to the ER last night was punishment enough, but you are to keep us updated." My mother replied

I nodded in agreement. I went back upstairs and laid in my bed since I remembered it was Sunday and I didn't have work nor school. I pulled out my phone and saw a text from and unknown number

**_"Zoey, hey it's me Mark. I wanted to deeply apologize for hurting you yesterday. That was very unlike me and I was angry at your crazy boss. I hope you can find it in your heart for forgive me and if not then I understand. Summer is coming soon, and I was hoping we can spend time together."_** I scoffed at the text and went to the next text.

**_"Zoey. I was just wondering if you are okay. Stop by the café if you have the time" _**That one was from Elliot. The rest was from my friends and teammates. I smiled seeing how much my friends cared for me. I decide to take Elliot's offer. I grabbed my coat and went back downstairs.

"I'm heading over to the café" I told my parents who were now in the living room watching a movie.

"Oh, I thought you didn't work today?" Father questioned

"I don't but Elliot wants me to stop by" I replied as I put my phone in my pocket

"I see. You're going to see you boyfriend" Mother teased

I began to blush deep red. "Mom, he's my boss"

"But he's a cutie!" She cheered as my dad and I rolled our eyes.

"No boys!" My dad roared and I laughed.

"No worries dad. Elliot don't hurt me" I sighed at the thought of Elliot and I dating. I shook the thought quickly. "Anyway, I have to go." I gave them each a kiss goodbye on the cheek and my told me to be home by 10 since my last day of school was tomorrow. I walked over to the café as asked and went inside. I closed the door behind me upon walking in and walked to the back room I saw Wesley and Elliot at the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said as I stood by the door with my arms folded.

"Zoey?" They both turned to see me

"You're here? Are you okay? How are you feeling?" Wesley questioned

"I've seen better days. Just have a headache and a bit hungover" I admitted with a shrug

"Do want an aspirin?" He asked as Elliot just stared at me

"I am good. Just want to let you guys know that I am okay, and I am looking forward to working this summer" I sat down at on the counter.

"Wesley, can you leave us alone for a moment" Elliot finally spoke. Wesley gave a small nod and left us alone. It was quite the moment he left. All we could here is the sounds of the water dripping from the sink. Elliot walked over to me and put his arms around me. I began to blush yet again.

"I'm sorry" I heard him mumbled

"For?" He had my face along his chest

"You know what for. Don't be stupid." He said as he pulled away

"Yesterday? It's fine"

"I was scared."

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

As Zoey tried to speak, he pressed his lips against her. She was full on shocked but pleased. They shared a passionate kiss as he stuck his tongue in her mouth. Her body shake as she let out a small moan. He let his hand travel up her back giving her a small chill down her spine.

"Elliot…" They heard Wesley say causing them to break apart. He gave us a smirk as he tapped his foot.

"Um hey" Zoey who was now embarrassed at what Wesley had witness.

"I just came back because I forgot something, but it seems like I should just wait" His smirk gotten bigger.

"I should just go." Zoey replied.

"Don't worry. I won't tell, it seems like you two have been hitting it off recently"

"Elliot and I? No, we are just friends nothing more" Zoey tried to defended herself

"Looks like more than friends. Just be careful and be safe." Wesley chuckled as he folded his arms. That was Zoey's cue to leave before something happens between her and Elliot. Zoey said her goodbyes and walked home. The rest of her Sunday was spend enjoying the day with her parents. The next day at school it was a half a day and Zoey found out she barely passed her test, but it was just enough for her to be a senior next year. Mark tried to talk to her, but she avoided him at all cost after what happened.

* * *

Summer went by smoothly, since the whole her and Elliot her incident. They haven't really talk much to each other since Zoey didn't know what she wanted, and Elliot didn't want to ruin anything they left it as a business thing. Zoey spend her mornings and some afternoons working and the rest of the days going to amusement parks, parks and hanging out with friends. The weekend before schools starts rolled by pretty quickly. Zoey was excited to go on this trip with her mother and was ready to head out to her trip.

"Mom. I am ready to get going." Zoey said as she brought her bags downstairs with her. She was dolled up and was wearing a cute outfit.

However, her mother wasn't ready to head out and had gotten off the phone just in time. "Oh, sweetie I have some bad news." Her mom began. "I can't go. I was put to work the last minute. They won't change me out. I'm sorry" She looked at her daughter with a disappointing look.

"Great." Zoey replied as she threw her bag on the floor.

"Here, take these tickets and see who wants to go with you. I trust you to go alone with a friend." Her mom handed her tickets to a resort spot. Zoey took the tickets and went to her room to make a few phone calls to see who wanted to hang out. With her bad luck at the moment everyone was busy. She placed her face in her pillow and groaned. "This fucking sucks!" Zoey sprung up from her bed and put the tickets in a small bag grabbed her phone and left her house. She didn't know where she was walking to but anywhere, but home was better at the moment. She ended up at the café where she worked most of her summer. She opened the door to the back to see it was empty.

"I guess I'll help myself to a treat I guess." She opened the fridge to find nothing more than eggs, milk and baking stuff.

"May I help you" A voice said causes her to jump while making her ears and tail spring out. She turned around to see Elliot standing there. Her heart skipped a bit just by looking at him.

"S- Shit Elliot! Don't scare me like that" She held her chest.

"Well you're the one who's here without warning. Anyway, why are you here? I thought you had a fancy vacation to be at." He crossed his arms.

She looked down and took out the ticket from her bag and placed it on the counter. "My mom bailed because her work really needed here. Also, I tried calling people to see if they wanted to go but everyone is busy. So, I came here angry and wanted a snack…" Her ears lowered a bit.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Dam that must suck. Well have fun being alone." Elliot mocked

"I guess…" She said as she walked away.

Elliot took a deep breath and went after her. "Zoey wait. That's not what I meant." He held her hand. She looked at him with tears running down her face. He couldn't bear to see her cry. "If I was to go with you, would that make you happy?" He asked as he looked at her. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Would you really?" She sobbed

"I want you to enjoy your time. Plus, I hate seeing you down." He admitted

"Awww Elly" She hugged him, and he patted her head. "Oh, dam I left my clothes at home"

"You don't need it. I'll take care of you" He said as he pulled out his car keys and grabbed the tickets. "Let's go" He walked to the car and she followed. He took her out shopping for new clothes and also bought himself new clothes. After buying new clothes they took a long drive out of the city and to a nice resort in the country.

"Whoa it's huge!" Zoey eyes started to glow, and Elliot chuckled. They got out once he parked the car and grabbed their bags to go inside and check in. The clerk at the front desk started to fan girl once she looked at Elliot and realize who he was.

"Oh my god. Y- You're Elliot Grant!" She fangirled hard. "My name is Mandy. I am the manager of this lovely place. What can I do for you today?" She asked

"Just came in to check in with my guest." He said not interested in her. He handed her the tickets. She took the tickets and upgraded it to a master honeymoon room without their knowledge. She then person help them with their bags upstairs.

"Do you get fans like that everywhere?" Zoey asked as they was in the elevator

"Sadly, yea but I ignore them. Not my type of people to be around. "He answers back. They walked to room 505. Once he used the key to open the door the room was decorated with roses, pink cute things and it was smelling like strawberries. "Um..." He said as he pointed to bed which had hand cuffs, a bowl filled with cherries and whipped cream.

"I- I'm pretty sure my mom ordered a room with two beds in it and not all of this." Zoey looked around.

"Mandy must have changed it and I'm pretty sure I can't change it back…" He placed his hand along his face. "We'll just stay here. I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on the bed. He plopped himself onto the couch while Zoey sat uncomfortable on the bed. She shrugged as she grabbed a cherry from the bowl and put it in her mouth. "Yummy" She smiled as she walked over to Elliot handing him one. He shook his head.

"Oh, come on Elliot have fun!" She pouted.

"How can I if this place is too much?" He rolled his eyes.

"Have you ever been a hot tub?" She ignores his comment. He shrugged. She grabbed one of her bags and went into the bathroom and changed into her bikini. She walked out the bathroom and posed at the door. Which Elliot didn't notice at first since he was on his phone. Once he looked up from his phone he dropped it. "Well?" She asked as she twirled around.

"Wow. Looking good" He admitted

"Put your swimming trunks on then and let's get this party started." She smirked.

"Fine. Let me get changed." Within minutes he changed and his swim trunks on. They walked to the hot tub and relaxed in it. Zoey got a whole bunch of males making lovey dovey eyes at her but denied all of them. People wanted to take pictures with Elliot, but he also denied. A few hours later they went to eat dinner but not even there they can get their peace. They went back to their room and Zoey threw herself along the bed. Elliot laid right next to her.

"Never again…" Elliot reminded himself

"I agree. I want to leave tomorrow afternoon. This hasn't been as fun as I hoped it would." Zoey sat up as she popped another cherry into her mouth.

"Mhm" Elliot couldn't agree more.

"I'm going to shower unless you want to go first?" Zoey got up and she rustled with the bags to get out her things. Elliot motioned her to go first while he cleaned off the bed. 20 minutes go by and she came out the shower smelling like strawberries. Elliot looked at her as she only had on her shorts and a shirt that barely cover her stomach. He shook the thoughts he was having in his head away. He went and took a shower and came out 10 minutes later. He just had on his boxers. He went to lay on the couch until a loud thunder coming from outside made both of them jump covering their sensitive ears.

"W- What the hell?" Elliot yelled and soon enough it started to pour outside, and winds started to pick up. The strong winds causing the power to go out in the whole resort. Zoey being the cat that she is coward under the covers. Elliot noticed this and quickly went over to her and pulled the covers from her head. "Zoey?" He asked as he saw her shaking in fear. He held her close until the storm was over. They sat in silence for two hours. Once the storm was over, the resort regain powered and Zoey had calmed down.

"S- Sorry" Zoey mumbled

"Why are you sorry?" Elliot patted her head.

"Because I was scared"

"It's fine. As long as you are fine that's all that matters." He went to get up and she pulled him down. He looked at her and she looked at him.

"Please don't leave me alone tonight. I'm still a bit scared." She trembled a bit.

"Alright..." He sat next to her as they listen to whatever music the next-door person was listening to. Elliot looked over at Zoey who looked like she was in her own zone. Elliot couldn't help but find her precious.

* * *

"Zoey I'm sorry but…" He pulled her close and gave her deep passionate kiss. Zoey was caught way off guard but accepted the kiss either way. She kissed him back with twice as much passion. "I need you." He nibbled up and down her neck causing her to shudder with pleasure. He slowly reached in her shirt and grabbed her breast with his left hand. "You're driving me crazy lately, I held back at your house, I held back at the café, but I don't think I can help it now." He looked her in her eyes and she looked back. The lust that was filling the air was just right and in the right places. She let out a set of moans as he pulled her close to his body. He rubbed her nipple making her grab onto the bed sheets.

He sat up and rubbed his head and realized what he was about to do to her. "What am I doing? You're in high school. This can't work" He got up but felt her pull him down and pinned him.

"Elliot after all the years I met you. You're the only one who dealt with me and all of my random outburst and whatever else. You made me to who I am today. Mark could never do that." Zoey said as she was on top of him this time.

"Prove it that you want this." Elliot whispered

"You show me first." Zoey replied

"Gladly." He said without hesitation and he went on to pick her up and placed down onto the bed.

Elliot pulls away from her lips and goes down to her neck. Softly nibbling on her neck which makes her moan a bit and her body begins to twitch to Elliot's tongue against her neck. He begins to bite her neck as his right hand rubs down her waist. She twitches once more which makes him grin. He pulls away from her neck to look in her eyes. He then places his hand on top of her shirt and gropes her breast. She tries to keep her voice down but couldn't. Elliot then pulls up her shirt and plays with her nipples. He pinches and flicks her nipples. Zoey grabs onto his neck and brings his head to her nipples. Elliot goes on to tease her nipple by flicking it with his tongue but then puts the left nipple in his mouth and sucks on it while he plays with the right breast. She sucks and makes slurping noises which drives Zoey insane. Elliot stops with a smirk on his face and goes sucks on the right nipple while playing with the left. Zoey arched her back moaning with pleaser.

"Elllyyyy" Zoey griped on to the sheets as she cried out.

This please him and he had her where he wanted her. He starts to kiss down her stomach and starts to bite her waist Zoey grabbed a fist full of his hair but that only turned him on more. He kissed her waist and slowly kissed her thighs. He then looked at her shorts and smirked. "What do we have here?" Elliot said poking at Zoey's clitoris through her shorts. He pushed his index finger against and rubbed his finger over her shorts. He started to notice his finger rubbing against her nice spot was getting wet.

He slipped his left hand inside of her shorts and passing her underwear and was rubbing her clitoris. He rubbed slowly and then picked up the pace causing her body to rise up and look him in the eyes. He then took off her underwear to see how wet she had gotten. Zoey tried to push him away from there, but it was too late. Elliot had already put his finger on her clit. He rubbed his finger against it and Zoey moved her legs a lot moaning louder than before.

"Elliot, S- s- stop!" Zoey moaned as she arched her back as she closed her eyes.

"But why? You seem to like it" Elliot said rubbing his finger even more against her clit. He then licked her clit up and down. He began sucking on her clit and Zoey couldn't believe what she was feeling for the first time. Elliot kept on sucking on her clit, and having his tongue go around in circles and putting his tongue in her hole. She causes her to lose it. She couldn't hold back any longer.

"Elliot I'm going to lose it! Stop it!" Zoey screamed out. Elliot ignored her pleads went fast and thrust his tongue as deep as he could. She had finally reached her climax and came a bit in Elliot's mouth and he was please as he moved his mouth away from her clit. She panted and looked at him. He sticks out his tongue with her cum on it. Zoey blushed as she realized to what she has done for the first time ever.

"Now your turn" Zoey pouted as she crossing her arms. Elliot smirked and laid down on the bed. He placed his arms behind his head.

"Go on please me" Elliot said with a cocky grin. Zoey was a bit new to this, so he took a few deep breaths. She placed her hand on boxer and rubbed her hand against his hard-throbbing cock which was hiding under the boxers. He let out a slight moan as she pulled down his boxers. His member fling right in front of her almost smacking her. She blushed on how big it was and was a bit worried about that going inside of her soon. Zoey placed both her hands on his member and stroked it slowly.

Elliot twitched once she started to pump it and picked up the pace while jerking him off faster. Elliot closed his eyes and moaned. Her pace gotten faster than before, and he griped the bed. Zoey put his hard cock in her mouth and began sucking him. She used her tongue to tease his tip and lick the rest of his shaft. She sucked and pumped him at the same time. She picked up the pace. She sucked him pulled it off her mouth and then put it back in her mouth. Teasing and sucking him made him moan and grabbing on to the back of her head. He thrust his himself inside of her mouth the point he made her deep throat him. To his surprised he found out she didn't have a gag reflex which turned him on more. "I- I can't hold it no longer" Elliot said after a few minutes of being teased sucked and jerked off. He held onto the bed and sends a load of his cum down her throat which caught Zoey by surprise. She had swallowed what she could and spit the rest out into a nearby trash bin. "I- I'm sorry" Elliot panted, and Zoey laid next to him.

"Are you ready?" He said working up the courage to sit up after that.

Zoey looked scared and wasn't sure if she was but at the same time, she wanted it. She nodded as she laid her back along the bed and he got on top of her. She started to tear a little and he pressed his soft lips on her to make her relax of what's to come. He positioned himself above her area.

"This is going to hurt. Tell me when to stop if it gets too much for you." Elliot warned her and she nodded as she closed her eyes. He pushed his member slowly into her entrance causing her to cry quietly. He pushed in deeper causing her to cry out loudly. It hurt like bitch and she wrapped her arms around him. He was fully inside after two minutes of trying not to hurt her. He began to thrust slowly causing her to moan loudly as tears fell from her eyes.

"Zoey." Elliot moaned out as he leaned closer to her and thrust inside of her. Causing her to shake

"Elliot!" She cried out as he went in deeper and faster. "D- Don't stop" She begged, and he did as he was told. He went in deeper and faster.

"Shit you walls are tight." He said as he pushed in and out harder and faster. This went on for ten minutes. Zoey enjoyed herself as he was pushing himself in and out of her. "Z- Zoey I'm going to cum" He yelled out and as soon as he said that he let go inside of her. He pulled himself out and panted as he hovers over her body. Zoey was now weak and hardly could keep her eyes open. He smiled as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. "Good night my little strawberry" He cut off the lights and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I woke up the next morning to my body aching in pain. I tried to sit up, but it takes me a while to sit up due to all of this pain. I felt like I was in gym class. The bright sunlight doesn't help anything. I stretch out my arms and I look over to my side to see Elliot still sleeping peacefully. Then it hits me. "Oh my god…" I sprung up from the bed, but my legs felt like Jell-O, so I had to take it easy. I look down to see that I am no longer in my shorts or underwear. I pulled the sheet from Elliot to see that he was naked and there was dry blood on the sheets. I wanted to scream. I quickly locked myself in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. "That did not happen" I splashed water in my face. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I sat in the couch trying to remember what exactly happened.

Soon enough I saw Elliot waking up. He even looked as confused as me. "W- Why am I naked?" He questioned then he looked over at me, at the bed and then back at me. "My god tell me we didn't" He placed his hands over his face. I didn't answer because I wasn't sure how to answer this. He got up and went straight for the bathroom. He also took a shower and was dressed within minutes. He walked over to me and sighed. "Look I'm sorry…. I don't know how to fix this, and I know you are probably mad at me. At least let me take you home." He said and I nodded. I wasn't mad I was just confused. We got all of our stuff together and walked to the check out. We checked out and walked to the car. He grabbed the bags from me and put them in the trunk while I sat in the passage seat. He got in the car, started it up and drove off. It was a quiet very quiet ride.

"Zoey… Are you hungry?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the road and I shook my head and he nodded in agreement. An hour later we pulled up to my house. "I guess I'll see you at tomorrow." He said and I nodded once more.

"Zoey my princess!" My father yelled as he ran over to Elliot's car. I got out of the car before he can murder Elliot. He gave me a hug and I cried out in pain.

"D- Dad!" I tried to pull away.

"I'm just glad you are home." He smiled and mom came out the house to great us.

"Oh, Elliot thank you for taking care of my baby" She smiled at him and he nodded.

**_"Yea he took REAL good care of me"_** I thought to myself.

"He didn't hurt you right?" Dad made me do a twirl to make sure I was in one peace

"I'm fine parents. I'm just tired and in pain from all the fun I had this weekend." I lied. They took me inside and grabbed my bags from the trunk so that Elliot can finally go home. All of this made no sense and I start school tomorrow. Great.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Been going to school recently. I will try and update more thank you.**_

_**I own nothing. Enjoy**_

* * *

**_Zoey's POV Cont._**

I ran upstairs to my room and dived right into my bed. I placed my head in my pillows and screamed as loud as I can. Once I was done I sat up and looked around my room. I felt sore as hell down there. "Did I really have sex with Elliot last night?" I questioned myself. I tried to remember but it was mostly a blur. I bite my lips as I started remembered his touch his sent and everything we did. "OH MY GOD" I yelled out causing my parents to run upstairs banging on my door.

"Zoey, dear are you alright?" My mom asked

"Yes mom" I answered

"Are you sure?" Dad asked

"I am sure" I replied once more. I heard their footsteps leave. Later that night I talked to my mom while dad was sleeping and told her what really happened. She was proud but disappointed in me and told me she was going to buy me a thing called Plan B to help me to not getting pregnant. As soon as I was done talking with her I went straight to sleep since tomorrow was the first day of school.

My alarm went off the next morning and I growled. I woke up with the same pain I was in. Just a bit worse but I managed to get up and wash up. Once I was done, I put on my school uniform, placed my lunch in my bag and grabbed my phone. I didn't even bother eating breakfast. I just walked out the house and on my way to school. On my way there I saw Mimi and Megan who were waiting for me by the school's entrance.

"Zoey" Mimi smiled

"Zoey" Megan said.

"Good morning ladies" I smiled as I tried to ignore the pain I was in.

"How was your vacation?" Megan asked as we walked into the school.

"It was boring." I lied. I will end up telling them the truth just not right now.

"Oh well same here" Mimi snickered

We walked into our homeroom. It maybe our senior year but we don't get to change homeroom which was a bummer. We sat in our usual seats and chatted among ourselves before the teacher walked in. The day went on as I expected boring and the same thing as last year. The only difference was that they kept repeating this is the most important time of our year since we must start applying to college and think about our lives. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to college, but my dad is instancing that I go. Once the speeches were done it was time for study hall. I had to excuse myself so that I can go to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom I bumped into him, the one and only Mark.

"Zoey, it's good to finally see you" He said with a smile.

"Mhm" I mumbled as I tried to walk by him, but he quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me into an empty classroom. "What do you want?" I started to get annoyed.

"Pleas just hear me out." He begged

"Fine you have two minutes" I gave into his pleading.

"Thank you. I just wanted to say how deeply sorry I am. Last year I was a complete jerk to you and I understand if you hate me. I was wrong, and I was dumb. I changed my ways this summer and became a better man. I guess what I am trying to say is that I am still in love with you. You are still my strawberry, but I cannot go changing your mind about me. I just hope that we can be friends soon if that is okay with you. Again, I deeply apologize, and I hope we do talk again." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me cheek. He then walked out the classroom leaving me speechless.

"Mark is still in love with me" I questioned myself as the thoughts of me falling in love with him back then came about. I dropped to my knees not wanting to remember this especially after I had sex with Elliot that I just now remembered. I felt an oncoming headache. The pain that Mark put me through and the pain Elliot had put me through was just making matters worse. I ran to the girl's bathroom and splashed water in my face. I tried not to think about what Mark said and what Elliot and I did but I couldn't help it. Once I got back to study hall it was time for lunch. I quickly grabbed my lunch and ran upstairs to my usual spot which was the roof. Mimi and Megan soon followed.

"You okay Zoe?" Mimi said as she opened her lunch

"No!" I blurted out.

"Whoa what happened?" Megan asked

"M- Mark! He is still in love with me!" I paced back and forth as they watched while eating their lunch

"He told you this? When was this?" Megan stuffed her face with baby carrots

"When I was going to the bathroom during study hall" I sat in between them

"My question is, why do you care? I thought you guys were done" Mimi made a point.

"Yea but. I just don't know how to explain it." I sighed hard.

"Are you still in love with him also?" They both looked at me

"I'm not sure. I might be, but I may have also fallen for Elliot" I said without thinking

"ELLIOT?" They both said

"W- Wait" I blushed. "No, I mean..."

"Busted" Mimi smirked

"You totally have the hots for Elliot Grant girl" Megan chuckled, and I was now red in the face.

"Listen it's not like that… We only kissed a few times." I finally admitted to them and they squealed hard.

"Oh my god you are so lucky" Megan replied clapping her hands as she fangirled

"How was it? Does he kiss well?" Mimi asked as she wanted all the juicy details

"I guess you can say that" I nodded

"Aww Zoey is crushing on Elliot." Mimi giggled, and I shook my head with a smile.

"I can't wait to see you guys babies" Megan joked, and I rolled my eyes. I guess since they have been my best friends since elementary school I can tell them that I had sex with Elliot, just not yet. Lunch was over, and the rest of the day was blah as usual. Plus, I totally forgot I had work after school. I took my things out of my locker and placed them in my bag. I saw Mark once I walked out the school door which made my heart jumped. I quickly walked away and met up with my friends since they wanted to walk me to work. As they talked among themselves I was thinking to myself. How will Elliot act when he sees me? How will I act when I see him? Ughh… We finally arrived at the café. It was empty since it wasn't opened yet. I opened the doors to see Corina, Bridget, and Kikki talking to Wesley. Renee has been having job after job, so she doesn't have time to be with us unless there is danger.

"Ah Zoey so glad you can make it" Wesley smiled

"Yea sorry for coming late" I replied as I stood next to my teammates. I told Megan and Mimi to sit down until we finally opened. Wesley filled me in on what he was talking to the girls about. Something about new flavored cakes that he was making. I can't wait till he makes them because they all sound so good. Once he was done explaining we went to get dressed in our uniform.

"Zoey you are always late. I'm surprised Elliot hasn't docked your pay yet" Corina said as she was finished changing

"And I'm surprised he let you keep your pay when all you do is drink your afternoon tea and sit there like the spoiled brat that you are." I finished changing

"Well you both better hurry and start helping set the tables before we all get our pay checks docked by Elliot" Kikki said as she and Bridget stood by the door already in their uniforms. As soon as we walked out to the kitchen Elliot was standing there before us. My heart raced. The flash backs of Elliot touching me and us having sex ran across my mind.

"Good afternoon ladies" He said in a serious tone.

"Good afternoon boss man" Kikki saluted him

"Good afternoon Elliot" Bridget bowed her head

"Good afternoon El" Corina snickered at the new nickname she had given him.

I didn't say anything because I was dazed and all I can picture was Elliot being totally naked and hot.

"Earth to Zoey. Boss man said hi" Kikki said snapping me out of it.

"Dam you must be in a really deep thought if you didn't hear anything. What were you thinking about? Elliot naked" Corina joked, and I quickly blushed as I waved my hands in the air.

"Ew Corina what the actual heck. Why would I picture him naked?" I protested, and I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"It was the way you were dazed which made me think of that funny thought" She snickered. The girls walked by him but when I tried to walk by him he whispered in my ear. "We need to talk. Meet me in my room in 10 minutes." I looked back at him and I shook my head.

"No… Please not today. I don't want to talk" I looked down

"We need to. No if ands or butts" He said in a firm voice. That voice made a chill go down my spine. Once we finished setting up the tables we opened the doors and let the kids from school inside. I had to follow orders and go up to Elliot's room. I knocked on his door once I arrived and he opened the door. I walked in and he closed then locked the door behind us.

"Listen Elliot I really do not want to talk." I said.

"Just listen. I'm sorry okay. What happened the other day shouldn't have happened. Not saying I didn't enjoy it. I just feel like that was rushed and I feel bad for taking what was precious to you." He admitted which almost made me cry. I have lost my virginity to my boss. I broke down into tears trying to forget it, but I couldn't help it. I felt it was right. I was about to say something until I felt his lips collide with mines. We shared one long deep and passionate kiss before I broke it apart.

"Elly what are we doing? Isn't this going to get us in trouble" I bit my lips as I looked into him big blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Zoey. I had to do it one last time before your shift" He opened the door and walked me out but only half way, so it won't seem specious. My head felt fuzzy after the events of today and the weekend that just passed I'm not sure what to think. Work was long and boring, but it was finally over. The girls went too changed and then left while I was told to stay after since I came late.

Wesley and Elliot were in the kitchen once I was finished mopping the floor. I sighed as I walked through the doors. "I'm finished" I said with no emotions.

"Zoey are you okay?" Wesley wondered

I nodded. "Just way too much is going on." I sighed.

"Try and take it easy. By the way are you hungry? It is Elliot's turn to cook" He grinned at Elliot and Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you're cooking?" I smirked

"You are laughing means you want to help me" He smirked back.

"I have school in the morning dummy" I grabbed my bag

"It's fine. Maybe some other time" Wesley smiled then looked at Elliot. "Get to cooking" He chuckled as he walked out the room.

"Elliot…" I mumbled.

"Hm? He replied as he took down a few pots.

"Are we dating?" I asked bluntly

He looked at me then back at the pots. "What gave you that idea?" He turned towards me

"Really?" I rolled eyes

"Mhm" He shrugged

"Elliot, we had sex. I'm confused as to why we did. I'm not getting clear answers." I said in a low voice. I heard him sigh and he turned around.

"I'm not sure Zoey. It happened, we had sex. I'm sorry." He said

"I'm going home. I'm confused. I am upset, and I am also hurting. You do not seem to care about what I feel right about now." I turned away, but he stopped me like I knew he would.

"Zoey, please just stop being selfish. I am just as confused as you are. This is weird for the both of us." He said as he held my arm tight.

"Elliot, you are mean" I cried out, but he stopped me by placing his lips against mine.

"Z- Zoey?" I heard a voice say causing us to jump apart. It was Mark. He saw us kissing. There was silence that filled the room. Making me want to throw up.

"… Mark what you are doing here" I questioned as I wiped the tears off my face.

"I- I came to pick you up and take you home" He looked at me then at Elliot. "Am I interrupting something because I can go" He pointed to the door.

"I have to start cooking so it's best if you do leave Zoey" Elliot he went back to cooking. I couldn't believe what I am hearing. Eliot is throwing me out. I bit my tongue and wanted nothing more than to scream.

"You are messed up" I looked at Elliot as I choked on my tears.

"And you just now are starting to notice?" Elliot turned to face me once more.

"Zoey… Did he hurt you?" Mark questioned in a worried voice.

"I- I don't know…" I didn't know how to answer.

"What did you do to her?" Mark started to get upset and pushed Elliot. Elliot just snickered as something was funny. Mark pushed him again. "Answer me! Why were you kissing Zoey? She is only a high schooler you freak!"

"Mark stop!" I cried out

"Zoey get your boy toy away from me before I do some serious damage to his face, like I did last time." Elliot looked back at Mark

"Both of you enough" I heard Wesley say from the kitchen doors. "What has gotten into all of you?" He questioned

"Your dumbass coworker was kissing up on Zoey" Mark pointed out which caught Wesley off guard.

"Is this true?" Wesley asked.

"No" Elliot replied quickly "I was kissing her cheek which made it seem that I was kissing her lips"

"How are you going to tell me what I saw!?" Mark yelled out

"STOP IT!" I yelled causing the guys to look my way. "I- I am done. Mark, just go home please. I can walk myself home." I started to shake in anger.

"A- Are you sure Strawberry?" He questioned. I was about to answer until we heard the door opened and I felt like I was going to die because it was my father who had walk through the door. Boy did he looked pissed the hell off.

"D- Daddy" I stumbled on my words. The guys looked just as shocked at me as I did.

"Zoey Ichigo Hanson." He said in a firm tone. It made my heart jumped when he said my full name.

"Y- Yes daddy" I played with my fingers.

"What is the meaning of this?" He pulled out a box from his pockets.

"What is that?" I asked confused

"I came home early. I went upstairs thinking you were there. I went in your room and saw you weren't there. I looked on your bed to see this box there. So, you tell me what you think this is" He tapped his foot. I felt dead inside and embarrassed.

"You went in my room?!" I said trying to change the subject

"It's my house. I have a right. I also have the rights to know anything about my daughter." He glared at me then at the guys.

"With all due respect, that is violating your daughter trust and privacy" Mark cut in.

"Shut up" My father balled up his fits and he stood shut.

"So what box did you find in my room since you want to be so noisy" I crossed my arms. He threw it my way and I caught it. The box read Plan B on it. My heart sank. I totally forgot about this.

"Explain now" He crossed his arms.

"Z- Zoey?" Mark asked as he moved away and so did the other two guys. I didn't feel right. This wasn't right.

"M- My sex life is not important to you" I slammed my foot on the ground. I took a quick glance over at Elliot who was trying to be calm then looked back at my father.

"No one is leaving until I find out who took your virginity from you" That stabbed me in the heart. I bit my lip and shook my head. He slammed his hand against the wall causing all of us to jump. I jumped so hard that my cat ears and tail popped out. "Y- Zoey what's with the ears and tail" He questioned.

"YOU JUST SCARED ME!" I yelled as my hands turned into cat paws. "Plus, who I lost my innocence to in none of your concern. So, stop trying to but in my life and stop trying to act like you know me suddenly." I said as I felt my cat parts went away. He looked at me shocked. I then looked over to Mark. "If I hear anything at school tomorrow about any of this I will not hesitate to hurt you. I am out of here." I ran out before anything else was said to me.

* * *

**_Elliot's POV_**

We all watched as Zoey stormed off. It was weird to even encounter what just happened. It was just us men in that room. I can feel Mark giving me a dirty look which I couldn't care less. He father just sighed as he was about to leave.

"Mr. Hanson, give your daughter sometime. She'll come around" Wesley said trying to ease the tension of the situation. He father turned around and looked at us.

"I just want my daughter back…" He sounded hurt and I felt that. He left while Mark stood there still. "You can go home now" I said rudely as I went back to cooking.

"I- I didn't know Zoey lost her virginity" Mark whispered

"It's a shock to us also" Wesley replied.

"Is it really" Mark said causing me to look his way,

"And what does that supposed to mean?" I raised my eyebrow

"I saw you and Zoey kissing. Do you have something to admit?" Mark crossed his arms.

I chuckled. "Listen, Zoey and I didn't do anything. I did not kiss her and what you saw was me trying to comfort her after another meltdown. Plus, she is in high school. What do I look like having sex with a high school girl" I said which made him rethink what happened early over.

"I guess so…. I still don't trust you"

"Whatever you feel is however you feel. Now can you please leave so I can get back to my cooking?" I turned back around and started cooking again.

"Fine, but I have my eyes on you" Mark said before he left. I finally sighed out loud before closing the pot. I turned to see Wesley who took a bottle of whiskey from the cabinets. I smirked as I pulled out to cups for the both of us. "Today was a long day" He said as he poured himself a cup. I just nodded not knowing what to say.

"Elliot be truthful, who do you think Zoey lost it to?" He asked as he chucked his whole cup down.

"I don't know" I replied blandly. I knew this would happen. I felt a headache coming in.

"Are you okay?" He questioned

"Y- Yea just feeling a bit stressed out"

"About what?" He poured another cup.

"I don't want to talk about it. You can finish cooking" I walked away and went straight to my room. I lie down and felt my head pounding. The thoughts of Zoey and I having sex crossed my mind. It happened, and it was wrong of me. I felt nothing but guilt. The stressed knocked me out me out. I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I got out of bed and popped two pills since I somehow, I still have this headache. I looked at my phone to see two miss calls from some number I don't know. I ignored it and sighed as I didn't know how to deal with this. I went downstairs and saw that Wesley was making breakfast.

"Good morning" He said with a cheerful smile as I walked in the kitchen. I groaned as he chuckled. "How are you feeling?" He asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"Yea just have a lot on my mind" I admitted as I sat down and took a sip of coffee.

"Well, you'll feel better when the store opens up" He replied, and I rolled my eyes. I took a sip of my coffee. The rest of the day went by slowly as I helped and watch Wesley make food for today.

"Hello boys" I heard Kikki say as I looked over at the girls walking in.

"Good afternoon ladies" Wesley greeted them. I noticed that Zoey wasn't with them, but it wasn't a surprise to me also.

"Zoey wasn't at school today" Bridget said as she placed her bag on the table

"Maybe she's sick" Kikki replied

"Or just another excuse to not come to work" Corina added.

"No, I'm serious. I heard that she never returned home either" Bridget said which now made me worried.

"That's not normal, not even for here" Corina changed her whole mood after hearing that.

"Maybe she's been kidnapped!" Kikki yelled

"This is serious" Wesley said "I think we should look for her. The café is closed today. I'll make some phone calls" Wesley as he rushed to the back. I just felt stuck. Zoey's missing. It's my fault. "Girls, look all around town and keep in contact with me." I said as I grabbed my car keys. They nodded, and they quickly left the café. I ran out to my car and drove quickly to Zoey's house. I parked the car and ran to Zoey's door. I rang it until her mom answered.

"H- Hello" Her mother said as she looked like she was crying.

"W- What happened?" I questioned

"Zoey never returned home. Her father is out looking for her. My baby is gone" She started to cry again. I quickly pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. "I'll do everything in my power to return your daughter home." I whispered

"Please, I heard what event down last night and I am sorry about my husband. Also, I know it was you who she lost it to. Honestly, I am not surprised, and I am not mad" She said as she pulled away as she whipped away her tears. I stood there in a bit of shock. I sighed hard as I looked at her and smiled a bit. "If it was anyone I'm glad it was you. My swear that girl is in love with you." She smiled, and I blushed.

"M- Mom…. Elliot…?" We heard as I turned around there she was. Zoey stood before us. She looked the same from last night.

"Zoey!" Her mom cried out as she went and hugged her daughter. Zoey was caught off guard. "Dear, why didn't you come home?" She asked. Zoey looked away from us both and sighed.

"I- I just needed a day to myself. After everything that happened I lost my way. I was confused and hurt. I wasn't sure what was going on. Also, my phone died, and I used a stranger's phone to call the house, but it didn't work." Zoey said

"I'm glad you are safe. Let me call your father and let him know that you alright." She let her go and went inside. I was left alone outside alone with Zoey.

"Please don't do that again" I said as I looked at her.

"S- Sorry" She looked down and I pulled her into a hug.

"I wouldn't know what to do without you" I admitted

"E- Elly" She softly cried, and I held her close to me. I walked her inside her apartment and texted the others letting them know she was alright. Her father came rushing through the door a few minutes later. He grabbed her and pulled her into a deep hug and apologizes for everything.

"D- Daddy I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." She admitted finally. "It just happened so fast"

"I understand but I guess you still won't tell me who you lost it to will you" He asked, and she shook her head.

"Not yet. I will when I feel ready" She had me follow her up to her bedroom and closed the door. "Look, I am sorry for worrying you and probably the team. After what happened between us really make me think." She sat on her bed.

"I figured" I spoke finally

"I still feel weird about all of this. Extremely confused and I think I will be this way until I figure out what I want. I hope you understand." She looked deeply into my eyes. I nodded as I looked back in hers. I leaned close and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then stood up.

"Take care strawberry" I smiled a bit then left her room and escorted myself out after I spoke with her parents for a moment. I drove back to the café to explain what had happened minus the part about us. The girls understood, and Wesley agreed not to question what really happened. I just hope things can go back to normal.

* * *

**_Zoey's POV_**

The past few days I spend my school days at home. Megan and Mimi would bring me all the school work I missed and explain what they did in class those days. I had them agree that I will not explain why I haven't went to school for the past few days. I felt better mentally, and I thought it was about to tell them what really happened. They to come over Saturday afternoon while my parents were gone.

"Megan, Mimi I have something important to tell you" I said as they opened their eyes wide

"Who'd you kill?" Megan asked, and I tilted my head confused on why she would ask that.

"No one. Anyway, what I am about to tell you, you must promise me that you will not tell a soul."

"It's must be serious" Mimi said worried but they both promised me to not say a word.

I took a few deep breaths and let them out. "Remember when I went to my mini vacation at the end of summer"

"Yea." Megan said, and Mimi nodded

"Well I went with Elliot since everyone bailed on me"

"Awww" They both said that caused me to blush a bit, but it wasn't noticeable yet.

"Well, let's just say one thing lead to another" I looked away

"W- What do you mean?" Mimi asked

"Elliot and I had sex." I felt heart racing and the air was filled with awkward silence for a few moments while they stared at me with their jaws wide open.

"I- Wow…" Mimi said breaking the silence

"B- But how. I mean well… You're no longer a virgin?" Megan asked, and I nodded.

"I lost it to the great Elliot Grant. Just don't say anything please" I begged, and they swore not to tell a soul. I sighed with happiness that I told them but that's when the questions came in and I felt a bit uncomfortable to explain how my first time went. I told them what happened when my dad came in and did what he did at the café and which is why I disappeared from the world for a few days. I explained I will come back to school that next Monday. They were happy to see that I was okay and didn't bother me much, but I knew they would tease me about this for the rest of my life. They forced me to walk with them to the café.

"ZOEEEYYYY" Kikki said as soon as she saw me walk through the doors. She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Zoey you're back" Bridget smiled "We missed you" She added.

"Wow she lives" Corina walked over to us, but she had a small smile. "Welcome back"

"Thank you, ladies." I smiled.

"BOSSMAN LOOK WHO'S HERE" Kikki yelled at the top of her lungs causing me to flinch since that was right in my ears. Both Elliot and Wesley walked out of the backroom and looked at me. My heart raced once I saw Elliot's face.

"Zoey, you're back" Wesley looked at me surprised

I rubbed the back of my head and smiled. "Heh, yea I guess I am"

"I am glad you are back." He smiled and bowed his head

"No, no I caused enough trouble so yea" I felt like I wanted to throw up being in here. I looked at Elliot who looked at me as if he saw a ghost.

"Oh Zoey, you'll never guess what" Kikki said

"Hm?" I looked over her way.

"Elliot has a girlfriend" She said cheerful. I swore I felt my heart stopped for a moment. I couldn't breathe for a moment. I took a deep breath then let it out. I faked my smile which looked real.

"That's cool that someone would like a jerk like him." Boom boom boom went my heart.

"Wait who's my girlfriend." Elliot seemed confused and he looked at me then back at Kikki.

"I saw you two on a date the other day." Kikki replied

"That wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a childhood friend. She has a husband and two kids. Next time just ask" He said rudely. That helped my heart at ease knowing he wasn't dating anyone. Elliot told the girls to head home early since he was closing the place early today. The girls went to go change and left, so did Megan and Mimi. Elliot went back to his room which I followed. He was surprised that I followed him, and he locked the door behind us. Soon enough I felt our lips connect and our my shirt came off but my bra was left on as he carried me in his arms. We looked deeply in each other's eyes. I bit my bottom lip and let out a slight moan as he pinned me on his bed and hovered over me.

"Elliot what are we doing?" I questioned

"I'm not even sure myself" He said as he sat next to me.

"Elliot, I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. I feel like I fallen in love with you. I'm not sure why" I replied

"Well I think I have fallen in love with you. Do you want to give this a shot?" He asked, and I looked at him.

"I guess we can give it a shot, but it has to be a secret. No one knows but us." I sat up.

"I agree." He smiled a bit. He leaned close and gave me a kiss on my cheek and I blushed. "From this day on you are my girlfriend" He placed his forehead on mine and I blushed. I was now Elliot's girlfriend. My heart felt happy. We shared a deep kiss and lay in bed together without having sex. I just hope this will last.


End file.
